Loki: Smart Ass of the Year
by God of Mishief
Summary: Loki gets let out of prison, and Thor insists he make friends with the Avengers. Not Thor's best idea, but much fun and drama is made apparent. With visits from angry exes, back-story finally explained, Loki getting a cat, some fire-demon rebels, angsty-angst in later chapters, and Tony having enough sass to fuel the world, it's an adventure.
1. Tony Stark, Runner Up

This is just something I'm working on in my spare time. Forgive me for my obsession with these people. Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, though I would love for Loki to be.

Over all, the week had been a good one. Loki had been released from Asgardian prison, given back full use of his magic, and rekindled Thor and his confussing, wholly satisfying, ancient relationship.

It was just too bad Thor insisted on taking the "new" Loki down to see those hostile Avengers. Honestly, he had known his (not) brother was stubborn and sometimes dull, but this was beyond even Loki's lowest expectations. Still, he agreed, and that was how he and Thor ended up crash landing into the middle of a very expensive resteraunt, interrupting a proposal.

"I've seen bigger," Loki rolled his eyes at the meager stone set in precious metal. Thor merely begged forgiveness before dragging the God of Mischief out of the injured building and flew off to Stark Tower.

"You have got to be kidding me," Tony rolled his eyes. "This guy is free? Isn't it bad enough we had to clean up the mess with Thanos last year?"

"I helped," Loki shrugged. He had in fact helped, even from his prison. He was granted controlled power back temporarily so his adopted brother wouldn't be destroyed molecule by molecule. The All-Father, always so generous.

"My brother is a new man, I assure you," Thor announced, leaving no room in his tone for question. Except he was dealing with runner up of the Smart Ass of the year contest, Tony Stark. The only one to ever beat him was a god, so it's fair to say, he ignored Thor's tone.

"I didn't realize 'paying for your crimes' in a holding cell constituted ashelping." Tony smirked.

"If you think your suit just booted back up because of your will power just in time for you to save the world again, you are truly another mortal idiot."

Tony looked Loki over closely. "If you weren't such an arrogant pest who caused me more paper work, I would like you."

"If you didn't use a Hulk to smash me into pavement then blame me when you have to deal with the repercussions, you would still be beneath me."

That's Loki, ever the charmer.

"Well come in then. Fury will be SO excited to see you."


	2. Majority Rules

Thanks for everyone who followed or commented! You all make writing worth it!

"What in the firey depths of hell is HE doing here?" Fury stormed out of the elevator. Loki smirked.

"Hello, Ant."

"You," Fury pointed at the God of Mishief, "shut the fuck up. You," he pointed to Thor, "start talking."

"My brother is here merely to show he is rehabilitated. I wish for him to ally with us."

Fury looked like he was about to have an aneurism. "He's the God damned Alien Terrorist, the bad guy, the Villian of Villians, and you want us to...welcome him...to OUR SIDE."

"My brother is a huge benefit. He is strong, clever, and has immense magical power," Thor defended him, voice rising with the strict authority that comes from being raised to be king.

"I didn't see Simba suddenly buddying up with Scar after he killed Mufasa," Tony rolled his eyes.

"What?" Thor asked, eyebrows furrowing in confussion.

"It's a _Lion King_ reference," Loki murmered into his ear. This was hardly the worst tormenting he had received in his many centuries of existence.

"What is that?"

"Some movie with much singing and humor but an overall emotional plot line."

"We should watch the cinematic film!" Thor grinned down.

Loki flinched, thinking of brothers fighting for thrones. "It is best if we dont."

"Just how, exactly, did you get that reference?" Tony scoffed. "Even Steve isn't that up to date yet."

Said super soldier walked into the room, staring hard at the green eyed creature.

"Oh you know, suprisingly, between all the activity and social outings that come with being imprisoned in a magically reinforced stone cage, I had some time to read up on Midgardian 'pop culture'." Loki glared around. "Either I'm welcome or I'm not. Decide now. I have better things to do than stand around all day."

Hawkeye's head dipped down from the air ducts in which he had hidden, and Natasha made it up the stairs only a few minutes after Stark's emergency page. Bruce followed up after her, still in a lab coat, glasses slightly scewed, looking the part of the cute science nerd.

Fury looked around. "It's up to them."

Hawkeye spoke up first. "You put me under mind control. I think you're a douche, amd I would rather kill you where you stand than breathe another breath of your contaminated air."

"Elegantly put," Loki nodded. He had already predicted everyone's answers.

"...The Other Guy got even with you, and you already did the time, and midieval prisons aren't exactly under Union control... so I'm okay with it."

Thor smiled. "I always knew you were intelligent!"

"You're more unreadable than Natasha, smarter than Bruce, as arrogant as Tony, and as invincible as Thor," Steve listed off traits. "You are a formidable enemy. But, you are known for deciet and trickery, and therefore hard to trust as an ally. Then again, as Banner said, you paid the time fairly."

"Your judgement?" Fury snapped.

"I would rather have him at my side than as my opponent."

"Very well," Fury nodded. "Natasha?"

"I think you're a cold hearted bastard who deserves to go to hell," she announced in a rare moment of genuine passion. "But those people usually make the best fighters. I want you here."

"He called you a mewling quim!" Clint growled from above, looking betrayed.

"Fine, he has to come to the practice ring," she shrugged, apathetic once more. "I'll make up for it there."

Everyone looked over at Tony.

"You're a diva, but you're a genius, bad ass diva, which makes it okay. Besides, you have good hair. Thor is making you do this anyway, I think it'll be worse for you to have to be here, so I say welcome." Tony was cocky, as always. He was also damn right, as always.

Fury ran a hand over his shinning head. "Well I guess we've reached our census. Loki, welcome to the Avengers initiative. Try not to break New York this time."


	3. Thor Doesn't Share

Thanks for all the support! Sorry if this wasn't what you expected, I'm sick and a bit loopy on Nyquil.

So, without further ado, Chapter Three!

Thor Doesn't Share

Loki perched on the counter, waching as Thor sipped his coffee next to the brewer. His brother was shirtless, and though he would roll his eyes and disagree if asked, he always appreciated his brother in anyway naked, even if it was only half-way so. Thor's hair was messy, long and a bit wild from sleep and their chrisening of the guest bed. He leaned against the counter, the coffee mug with the periodic table printed on it pressed to his lips. His throat moved as he swallowed, and Loki eyed it carefully, thinking about what else that throat had swallowed...

"What are you staring at?" Thor asked, smiling slightly.

"That mouth of yours," he responded without shame.

Thor gulped, and Loki's silk pajama bottoms were becoming too tight quickly.

"And what do you think of when you look at my mouth?" Thor set down the coffee.

"Mmmm," Loki purred. "I think of exactly where I want it."

Thor hurried over, capturing his lips. Loki was quick to show another meaning to the name Silvertongue.

Thor's hand went to cup his hardness through the smooth bottoms. It was then that they heard a very high pitched squeak.

"I...I...isn't he your BROTHER?" Steve questioned, face red, with a confused countenance.

"Adopted," Loki pressed his lips together tightly. "No blood relation whatsoever."

Steve's face gradually faded back to his natural color.

"Can you not...do it...in the kitchen?" he asked softly. "Please?"

Loki looked over his shoulder into the open room behind them. "We could go in there." He pointed to the tv room.

"Another godly hook up?" Tony stumbled in, grabbing blindly for the coffee pot and downing a cup without taking any breaths.

"Another?" Steve eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"Tony decided to watch Thor and me on one of his little screens last night," Loki turned Thor around so his back was facing him and began to detangle his hair with his fingers.

"Man of Iron, you did this?" Thor seemed a little put out.

"Thor, it's TONY. And what I would rather know is how your little bro knew," Tony's hair stook out everywhere.

"I am the most powerful sorcerer on Asgard, one of the most potent magical beings in all the nine realms. I know when there is survalence equiptment. Speaking of which, did Ms. Potts enjoy the show I put on?" Loki cocked an eyebrow.

Tony's eyes narrowed before he shrugged it off.

"As a matter of fact, she wanted to extend the invitation for you to join us sometime."

Loki was about to crack off with a witty response when Thor snapped.

"I may not be completely fluent with Midgardian speak, but I got that. There is no way my brother will be joining you amd Lady Potts in the bedroom! He is mine, and mine alone," he growled.

"Whoa, whoa, big boy! I wasn't serious!"

Loki wrapped his legs around his brother, kissing his neck. "Don't worry, Thor. We both know no mortal could keep up with me in bed."

Thor turned back. "Not just in bed, brother, but on the floor, in the shower, on the bifrost, against the wall..." He kissed Loki deeply, wrapping a hand around his neck.

"If I want to wath God Porn, I'll have Jarvis play last night's tape. I don't want to watch it in my kitchen."

Loki got down off the counter, very aware of how his being shirtless (Thor liked his brother without clothes on, too) contributed to his sensuality. He was tall, all agile, sinewy muscle. His long dark hair, green eyes, and pale skin made him look exotic as he strutted over, wrapping arms around Stark. He pressed his lips next to his ear and murmered seductively, "If you ever want to test your stamina, come to the guest room. It's hardly the most unusual thing Thor and I have participated in. We have had millennia to experiment, to perfect."

Loki then twitxhed his fingers, transporting him amd Thor to their bedroom to finish what they had started.

Tony looked at Steve with a shocked expression. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't turned on. Steve looked affronted.

"Well, it's not everyday you're hit on by gods!" Tony laughed away his nerves.

Steve stammered out a few things before finally settlig on, "We can't tell Fury!"


	4. Hakuna Matata say Whata

Loki was not ashamed of loving his not-brother. Their relationship truly had been going over a thousand mortal years. They had fought back to back, fought against each other, loved each other, hated each other, haven't been able to be in the same room as each other, and couldn't bear to be apart. They had dealt with both the scorn and approval of Asgard and other realms, often at the same time. They had faced Thor's suffocating pride and were dealing with Loki's self-esteem issues and bits of depression. Still, they survived every foe, mental and physical, as long as they were together.

This, coupled with Loki's love of mischief, was why he had no hesitance to perch on Thor's lap and nibble on his neck in front of Fury and Agent Coulson.

"What's going on here?" Phil motioned between them.

"I believe it's a form of affection," Thor chuckled. Despite being the most honest being Loki had ever known, he had picked up on Loki's habit of sarcasm.

"Are siblings closer on Asgard or something?" Phil asked.

Loki turned up to Thor, a smirk in place.

"Something," he kissed him languidly. When he was gone, serving Thanos and battling the Avengers (battling his own issues), he missed companionship, his brother's touch. He wasn't normally as affectionate or, Odin forbid, clingy as he was behaving now. Really, he missed not only his brother's touch, but his scent, the rumble of his voice when he talked to him in the night, the way he was so honest with everything he said. Thor supported him in his smallest endeavours but still put restrictions on his more dangerous ideas. He needed Thor despite wishing otherwise.

Phil Coulson had seen a lot in his years of work, things much worse than semi-incestuous god-like creatures. He barely battes an eye at Loki's sensuous behavior. Phil knew that Loki, both from mythology and Thor's stories, loved mischief. He despised boredom, and he was pushing his and Fury's buttons. Poor Fury hadn't had a vacation, or a good night's sleep, in so long that his eyes were red and his patience level was at def con 1.

"No press is to hear about you all together...EVER," Fury snapped. Phil, meanwhile, was setting up for a private masseuse to come to Fury's home later that evening. His boss deserved a little relaxation.

It was later in the evening. Everyone was in the tv room, watching Lion King after Thor's extreme persistance in the matter. Thunder and rain poured outside as it came to the part where Scar has the opportunity to save Mufasa.

"Save him, fool! He's your brother!" Thor yelled at the television, eyes wet with tears. The poor man sympathized too much.

Loki flinched, thinking of his sending the Destroyer after Thor.

Thor flinched, thinking of when he let Loki fall.

"Long live the king," Scar snarled.

"What..." Thor hid his head in his hands. (Natasha had slipped out 'for more popcorn'; she would never let the bous know this movie made her cry every single time.) All the other guys in the room were hiding shinning eyes or clearing throats. Only Loki remained stoic, and that was his defense mechanism.

"Thor, you have fought wars and shed many warriors' blood with a smile on your face. Hold it together, dammit!" Loki snapped. Thor looked up, a bit hurt. He softened his expression, damning the power Thor had over him. "Don't make me turn the movie off before you meet Timon and Pumba. They're rather adorable, if you enjoy that sort of thing."

He ignored the stunned faces of all the other's around him.

"What?" he damanded. "Contrary to popular belief, I do, in fact, HAVE a heart."

"Of course you do," Tony shrugged. "If you didn't have a circulatory system, we couldn't hear you have obscenely loud god sex at four in the morning."

"As if you're sleeping at that time," Loki rolled his eyes. "Oh look, he fel into the thorns. I've seen hiennas. They're horrid creatures really..."

Loki pondered over the rest of the movie. Admittedly, Simba reminded him greatly of Thor (honestly, Thor might has well have gone off singing "I Can't Wait to be King" when they were younger). Himself he saw in not only Scar but Nala. He would stand beside his brother through everything, get in trouble with him, and would likely save him from himself. The same thing could be said the other way around also. Timon and Pumba were either Tony and Steve or those dreadful Warriors Three. Mufasa was Odin (or Thor, in a way). Sarabi was Frigga, except Loki would never harm his mother. And Rafiki was Heimdal...

"Excuse me, sir," Jarvis paused the movie. Master Thor has a phone call."

"Who wishes to contact me?" Thor rumbled out, annpued at the intrusion. He was enjoying learnig about Hakuna Matata.

"A Ms. Jane Foster. Shall I put her on?"

Loki's teeth snapped shut ("That little whore!" he thought)...and then the fire alarm went off.

**A/N: So thanks to all who have followed/favprited/reviewed: you are all beautiful people and I absolutely adore you! Sorry for all the emotional stuff in this chapter. I got emotional over stuff, thus so do my characters. I hope you enjoyed the Lion King references.**

**Oh, I hate Jane, just a heads up.**

**Make sure to comment!**

**All my love :)**


	5. He's the God of Trickery, that's why

"What the hell?!" Tony ran off to the kithen. His microwave caught on fire, an odd green flame, that spread quickly. Steve tried to put it out with the fire extinguisher but the flames only got larger.

"Loki!" Natasha snapped at the god. He appeared to be in a trance-like state. His eyes were closed serenely and his face was blank. The only thing that gave him away was the low growl humming out of his throat. "Loki, stop burning down the tower!" She shoved him roughly, even going so far as to punch him. He stayed entirely immobile.

"What's the matter with him?" Banner asked, taking the scientific approach.

"He's just...stuck!" Natasha scoffed. "Thor, HELP!"

Thor seemed confussed but blinked back into focus when she yelled.

"Loki," he kneeled in front of his brother. "Loki, no meditating now. I need you, I need you to stop this madness!"

Loki's eyes flew open and the fire abruptly stopped, along with the fire alarm, leaving no destruction behind.

"Madness?" Loki hissed, standing to his full height; Thor followed.

(It was the first time, Bruce decided, that Thor had looked dwarfed by anything other than the Other Guy.)

"Madness?!" Loki got louder.

"Aw shit," Clint groaned. "Here comes the crazy train."

"You are so vain!" Loki insulted Thor.

"Pardon me?!"

"You ignorant oaf, you're not that idiotic. You heard me."

"Don't call me names! Apologize!"

"Me, apologize? You're the one who needs to apologize!" Loki huffed.

"For what!"

"Pardon me, sir, but the call has gone to voicemail, and Ms. Jane wishes for Master Thor to return her call as rapidly as possible, says it's of critical importance."

Loki's hands glowed with the magical green fire. Tony groaned.

"Jarvis, not the best time."

"Jarvis," Loki said in an absolutely perfect immitation of Thor's voice. "Call back Lady Jane."

"Oh lord," Natasha slapped her forehead.

"Who is Jane?" Steve asked. Bruce nodded, agreeing with his curiosity.

"Thor's like ex girlfriend," Tony sighed. "She's a scientist who works with SHIELD."

"Judging by this message, she isn't aware of the ex status," Natasha set down the phone.

The dial tone rang out before Jane was picking up the phone.

"Thor?" she sounded excited. Loki gave him a dark look.

"Ay, it's me," Thor rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Oh hey! I'm so glad to hear from you! I know you've been busy with your deranged brother and all, but could we get together soon, go out for dinner or...dancing?" She sounded hopeful.

Thor looked miserable. Loki snorted, picturing his brother dancing to Midgardian music.

"Actually, Jane, there's someone I would like for you to meet," Thor smirked. Loki narrowed his eyes.

"Oh...who?"

"You'll see. I'll find somewhere for us to go, and I will have you and Darcy meet us. Erik can come as well," Thor smiled, the plan in place.

"Okay..." she sounded a bit dosappointed but curious nonetheless. The phone clicked off.

"The moment she lays a finger on you, I kill her," Loki threatened but the fire was gone.

"Yeah," Thor growled. "I love you too."

**A/N It's short but it's what was in my head. Enjoy!**


	6. Pass Me the Mead, Ludacris is Playing

Loki was dressed impeccably in his fine black suit with shining dress shoes and favored scarf gracing his neck. His hair was slicked back neatly, and his green eyes shone with mischief and cleverness. He smelled of frost, crisp winter breezes, and ozone. He exuded charm and power, an intimidating mix.

Thor was a bit more casual in blue jeans, a red shirt, and a black suit jacket. His hair was fairly tamed, his beard trimmed, and his eyes were bright with a mixture of anticipation and nervousness. He smelled of electricity and fresh rain. He held himself with the posture of a natural leader; charisma rolled off him in waves.

"Are you ready?" he asked his brother when Loki stepped out into the lobby of Stark tower. They were meeting Jane in an expensive resturaunt and the limousine was waiting. (Thor hid his breathlessness at his lover's appearance well.)

"I am. I hope your mortal woman is," Loki smirked. Thor rolled his eyes.

"Come on then," he took Loki's hand, the one that wasn't holding the impressive cane he so enjoyed.

Jane was wearing a red dress, a v-neck cut, with matching heels. Her hair was done up in a complicated twist and her make up was extremely daring and seductive, all thanks to Darcy.

Darcy was wearing a tiny black dress, neck-breaking silver heels, and bulky jewelry. She was fidgetting over her perfect lip stick job.

Erik was dressed in a casual suit, looking stoicly at the door.

He nudged Jane when Thor walked into the room. She smiled brightly before noticing he had someone with him.

"I knew he wanted to introduce us to someone," Darcy gasped, "but I would never have guessed it would be someone as yummy as THAT!"

"He wouldn't..." Erik growled. "That's...That's LOKI!"

"The homicidal brother who mind controlled you with that blue game cube?" Darcy asked. Erik nodded, used to Darcy's odd way of understanding things. "Damn, it's so hard to not root for the sexy bad guy..."

"My friends!" Thor grinned his charming smile. Jane couldn't help but notice the nervousness behind it though.

"Hey, Thor," she smiled. "Please sit."

He and Loki both sat, Loki managing not to glare at the human wench.

"Friends, this is my brother, Loki," Thor introduced him. Loki looked up, made eye contact with Darcy, and gave his most charming smile.

"Hello," he greeted, voice smooth and cordial. "Erik, you look well, much better than the last time I saw you."

"Well I was recovering from some...traumatic experiences," his mouth pressed into a thin line, the stories from his youth about the trickster god with the silvertongue in the forefront of his mind.

"Of course," Loki continued to smile; even Erik couldn't resist a little smile in return.

"You must be Lady Darcy," he turned to the dark haired woman.

"I am," she grinned flirtatiously. "And you are the god of mischief."

"Hmm," Loki cocked an eyebrow playfully. "And what would you know about mischief?"

"Are you kidding? I'm VERY mischievous," she giggled.

Thor noticed the flirting back and forth, and he repressed his jeaousy. Two untameable spirits like Darcy and Loki should not be put together.

Jane bit her lip and smiled at Thor, confussed as to why Loki was here.

"Loki," Thor interrupted him gruffly. Green eyes met his. "Loki, this is Jane."

"Ah, yes," Loki clipped. He eyed the short mortal woman. What flashed through his mind was watching her and Thor interact and that fucking kiss before Thor came back to Asgard- to Loki.

"Hi, Loki," she tried to smile. Loki, to Thor's shock, smiled back.

"Hello, Lady Jane, how are you?" he asked politely.

"I'm fine, a bit confused, but health wise I am well."

"Confussed about what?" Thor asked.

"No offense to your brother, Thor, but it's only been three years since the attack on New York. Most people on Earth would have been locked away for life, or even put to death for the crimes Loki commited. I hardly believe that he was sufficiently punished in three years time," she stated her point clearly. Loki controlled his emotions.

"I assure you, my brother has suffered enough." Thor sipped at the champaign that was brought to them.

"Maybe in your mind, but I had colleagues in that bunker-!"

"I'm sure that your colleagues will be satisfied to know that having your lips sewn shut while simulataneously having your only defense mechanism shut down while many people wish you dead and have the means to assasinate you is more than enough punishment," Loki sped through this explaination. He waved a hand over his champaign glass, turning the weak alcohol into a strong mead.

Jane gapped at him.

"Changing the subject from horrid torture from subpar parental choices," Darcy cleared her throat. "Loki, how do you get your hair so perfect?"

"It's elementary, my dear Watson," he winked. She laughed.

The evening was a bumpy roller coaster of emotions. Erik partly hated being around the man who had caused him to, metaphorically, go to the dark side, while the other part of him was curious about this mythological creature.

Darcy was falling hard core for the flirty, clever god. She wondered if he would be willing to have fun times with her...damn that Champaign was good shit...

Jane watched how Thor and Loki acted around each other. Whereas Thor excelled in everything physical, she saw how Loki used words and conversations as his weapons. He got a serious amount of information out of a few words in a response to basic questions. His eyes brightened whenever he had an idea or understood something, which was often. It was obvious his wit was unparalleled on Earth and even Asgard, she'd bet.

Thor allowed Loki to do most of the talking. Whenever his adopted brother would talk, Thor would unconsciously move closer and zero in on what he was saying. He cared deeply for his brother, that much was obvious.

Everyone finished their meals. Loki was the neatest eater she had ever seen.

"So how about that dancing?" Darcy giggled. She had had too much champaign.

"I'm turning in, if you all go out dancing," Erik sighed.

"Well?" Darcy grinned at the gods.

"Darling, I love dancing," Loki smiled in that sensuous way he had when he decided to flirt.

"Well I'm taking a taxi home. It was nice to see you all," Erik strode out in relief after paying his portion of the bill.

Loki, Thor, Darcy, and Jane walked down the street to an exclusive night club. The bouncer just mysteriously let them in front of everyone when Loki whispered to him.

The first few song they all danced to together. The moves were fairly easy to pick up on from everyone. Thor and Loki were admittedly enjoying themselves. Loki was grateful for the mead.

At one particularly dirty song Thor worked his way to dance behind his brother. Loki, never one to want to avoid temptation, turned around, grinding against his brother.

Jane turned, about to let them know that you can't dance like that with your siblings, when Thor grabbed Loki's neck, his other hand on his waist, and melded their lips together. Loki responded, hands clutching Thor's hips, while they moved against each other with such synchronization it was obvious they had had years of practice.

"Damn, that's hot!" Darcy gasped beside her. Jane was feeling light headed.

"That...that...THOR, WHAT THE FUCK?!" she screached. She was barely heard above the thrum of the bass and Ludacris' voice.

Thor turned, eyes clouded with a powerful lust he likes of which had never been shown in front of Jane.

"What, he didn't tell you he had a lover?" Loki smirked evilly.

"No he didn't," Jane snapped.

"Well, now you know," Loki came over, bending down to whisper in her ear, being heard clearly despite the outside noise. "He is mine. He has always been mine and always will be mine."

"He...he kissed me," she touched her lips.

"And he's fucked me, just as hard as I have fucked him. Don't make his harder on yourself," Loki turned around. Thor looked apologetically at Jane, but he affect was ruined by his swollen lips.

Darcy saddled up close to her, trying to be supportive but utterly failing. She gave a low whistle.

"He may be a villian who sleeps wih his sorta-brother, but what I wouldn't give to hit that!"

**Hope this holds you all over for awhile! Please comment!**

**All my love***


	7. Mickey Mouse

Thor sat slumped in the chair he had so taken a liking to that was placed in the TV room. It was a large leather recliner, nicely broken in, thanks to his large form. He sighed, a hand on his jaw, as he thought over the events of the evening. Here had to have been a better way to inform Jane of his relationship with his brother.

Introspection was not the God of Thunder's strong suit, of course, and the more he thought of his carnal reactions, the more he wanted to either change his old actions, or find his brother and relieve his tension in another way.

"You seem troubled."

Thor appeared startled, an odd thing considering his battle reflexes, before attempting a smile at the figure in front of him.

"Dr. Banner," he sat up straighter. "What brings you up here? I was under the impression your nights are typically spent in the lab with the Man of- with Tony."

"He went out with Pepper tonight. I don't mean to intrude," he shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"You aren't intruding," Thor cleared his throat. "Actually I welcome the company."

"Oh well, that's good," Bruce perched on the loveseat opposite him. He was in a t-shirt and jeans, a look he hadn't dawned often since joining Tony in his research. "So what's on your mind?"

"Relationship troubles, my friend," Thor rubbed his hand over his beard.

"Oh, did you not break the news to Jane?" Bruce asked.

"Oh no, I broke the news to her. I just fear it was in a...highly insensitive way."

"Well that's big of you to realize. How did you do it?"

"I might have shown the more...carnal side of mine and Loki's relationship," Thor flinched. "But it was just hard to handle. Loki had been flirting with Darcy all night, and she was obviously enthralled with him, then he was dancing very close to me while we listened to very sexual music..."

"Oh...um...well, is it possible Loki was just trying to make you jealous because Jane made HIM jealous?" Bruce pondered. Thor smacked his forehead.

"Maybe he's right. I AM an idiot. How did I NOT see that?!"

"Because you're a man," Natasha walked in. "I was listening in. So Loki actually flirted with a woman?"

"My brother can be highly charming when he wants to be," Thor defended him halfheartedly. "And Darcy wouldn't shut up about how 'hot' my lover is. I know he is! I have seen him in the throws of passion, have I not?!"

Thunder rumbled distinctly outside the tower.

"Can you believe she would say such things- in front of me, no less?"

"Yes," Natasha sat on the arm of the loveseat. "Your bro- Loki, when not killing people, is powerful, charming, and has an air of danger around him. To many women, that's attractive."

Thor blinked at her. "Do you desire my brother as well?"

"I am in a relationship," she shook her head, unoffended by the question. "So are you, Thor. As weird as this sounds...you must trust Loki. He needs it. You're all he has. If you don't put faith in him, no one will, including Loki himself."

"How do you know?" Bruce asked, genuinely curious.

"Are you kidding? To use the vernacular, Loki's my homeboy."

Bruce laughed, "Of course he is."

Loki cleared his throat behind everyone. Thor sat up straighter, Bruce ran a hand through his hair nervously, and Natasha turned to him, still perched on the arm rest.

"I don't mean to interrupt," Loki began. He held himself tall and proud, despite the fact that he was in borrowed pajamas (the oversized t shirt had a giant smiling Mickey Mouse face and the loose bottoms were baggy and covered in all the different toons). "Thor, I am sorry for embarrassing you in front of your friends."

The apology was rushed but sincere, and it touched his brother's heart.

"How could you ever think you could embarass me?" Thor asked quietly. "I was just upset because I was an insensitive oaf, a crime you've accused me of multiple times."

"It was my fault for goading you," Loki admitted.

"I was insensitive to YOU," Thor clarified. "Jane is in my past, but I did not make that clear to her before I engaged once again with our relationship."

Loki was surprised by his brother's humility. Humble wasn't a trait to describe the Old Thor.

They stared at each other from across the room. There was a tension of who-makes-the-next-move?

"Oh just hug already!" Steve commanded from where he hid in the other doorway.

Loki broke into a genuine smile and Thor rushed over, embracing his lover. He spun him in a circle as their lips met in the joy of forgiveness.

**So there's chapter 7! Next chapter I think they're going to go to the zoo...**


	8. Tigers Don't Change Their Stripes

**So here's the zoo chapter I promised. I'm sorry if it's not very funny. My great grandmother died this morning and I'm using this as my outlet. **

Steve was the designated babysitter. Tony wasn't used to being in family environments so he had to check his language and behavior, Bruce wasn't used to sunlight so he needed constant sun screen layers, Natasha had never been a a zoo and was confounded by everything, Clint kept trying to go to the birds of prey exhibit, and Thor and Loki were so curious about everything because they had never seen the Earth animals before.

"This animal, I like it!" Thor announced.

"This informative plaque says that it is called a snow leopard," Loki said.

"It's an oversized cat," Tony rolled his eyes.

"A cat? I like cats!" Thor enthused. He reached his arm through the bar. "Here, kitty kitty-!"

"THOR, GET YOUR HAND OUT OF THERE!" Steve yelled, grabbing his arm back just as the "kitty" launched for a snack. Steve wasn't sure if it could actually harm the bulletproof god, but he wasn't going to risk it.

Loki ignored the little display, focussing instead on the leopard's mind, viewing its skills and body vitals.

"The creature is hungry and lonely," he frowned. Without further ado, there was food, a hunk of large meat, on the floor of the cage. The animal ate it hurredly before eyeing Loki. He walked up to the bars of the cage, allowing Loki to pet him languidly.

Steve, not a big fan of magic, shook his head and rushed everyone off.

"They don't sell alcohol here!" Tony yelled as they stopped for a lunch break. "What the hell?!"

"Tony!" Steve chastised. "There are kids over there!" He pointed at a family with two little girls and a baby.

"Kids love me, grandpa. I'm Iron Man!" Tony held out his arms.

"Shut up," Natasha slapped the back of his head. "We're undercover."

"Whatever," Tony rolled his eyes. "I'm not the one drawing every man's attention within view because of my short shorts and tight tank top.

"It's hot," she defended herself.

"It's like 75 degrees. It's not that bad," Tony insisted.

"Ever been in Siberia in the dead of winter? This is being in the tropics in comparrison," she sighed.

"I would have to agree, Stark," Loki sat down on a bench. "It isn't Asgardian summer, but this is much, much warmer than Jotunheim."

"Where?" Steve asked.

"Jotunheim, home of the frost giants," Bruce clarified. "Based on the mythology, Jotunheim and Asgard have fought wars with each other, and it is bitterly cold there. Like colder-than- Antarctica cold."

"So there is Asgard, Jotunheim, Earth...where do you come from?" Clint asked Loki.

"Jotunheim."

"There aren't great differences in appearances among the realms," Clint rolles his eyes.

"That's because I'm not in my natural form," Loki snapped. Bruce's eyes got wide. "What, did you think you were the only one that changes color?"

"Let's just get some burgers and move on, please," Steve begged.

"Look! It's a hawk!" Clint ran over to the birds. He wouldn't rest until he saw all of them. "Natasha, LOOK!"

"How old are you?" she teased him, but going along with it anyways.

Steve sneaked some pictures of Clint and Natasha being thw cute couple as they saw the birds. It was the first time both of them had smiled genuinely.

"Are those...spiders?" Natasha gasped.

"No, it's a tarantula," Tony corrected her.

"We are leaving. Now."

"You're the black widow, you can't be afraid of spiders!" Tony scoffed. She shoved him against the wall.

"So fucking help me, Tony, I am armed. If we do not leave RIGHT THIS SECOND, I will make a big mess, and I'll smile as I fill out the extra paper work."

Tony walked put behind her, explaining to everyone the definition of irony.

The trip to the zoo was over after Loki lived up to his nickname as the God of Mischief and tried to let the tigers out of their cage.

"It wasn't going to hurt anyone!" he groaned. "My spells made sure of that!"

"Well now we're not welcome back to the zoo!" Steve yelled. He was driving the minivan back to Stark tower. (Since they were low key- haha- that day, Steve had refused the limo.)

"Only because you insisted on apologizing! They wouldn't ever had caught us!"

"How can you be sure?" Steve snapped.

"I've gotten away with worse," Loki rolled his eyes.

Steve growled. "Tony, shut you're mouth and stay out of this!"

Thus the Avengers figured out it's best if team bonding exercises stayed restricted to controlled government compounds.


	9. Dangerous Paradoxes

**For you, my beautiful readers, here is chapter nine. I would like to thank all of you that read, review, favorite, and follow: you are all dollops of sunshine in my life! **

Loki sat cross-legged in the middle of the floor, Midgardian sweat pants much more comfortable than any of the leather he had been raised to wear. Thor was behind him, running a brush through Loki's wet hair. They were watching Tony and Steve being interviewed on the late night news.

Tony wore a black pinstriped suit with a red tie. He looked professional but still approachable with his fluffy hair and easy smile.

Steve was in his military uniform, hair perfectly combed, straight white teeth gleaming in the spot light. He was the epitome of the perfect soldier.

"So, the you are both part of the group, The Avengers?" The news lady asked them.

"Yes, we are," Tony grinned. He flooded charm through the screen. Loki rolled his eyes. He leaned into Thor's gentle fingers as they went through the same interview dance that had been going on the past three years, ever since the group had dawned it's title as Earth's Mightiest Protectors.

It was boring until Loki's name got thrown into everything.

"So recently members of your group have been seen with the Global Terrorist, Loki Odinson. Is this true? Is he plotting something? Is there a traitor amoung you?"

Tony cocked an eyebrow. He was clearly hinking through all his possible responses, getting rid of the ones that would get him killed by a certain Norse god, and others which would surely hospitalize SHIELD's extremely stressed out director.

Loki, meanwhile, was split between being furious and being overwhelmed with curiosity.

"Loki is being rehabilitated at the moment," Steve suddenly jumped in.

"Rehabilitated?" News Lady questioned.

(Loki rolled his eyes wih a little snort.)

"You see, Loki expressed interest in helping us rather than being a hindrance," Tony began to paint a fabulous story. Loki appreciated a good liar when he saw one, and Tony Stark was certainly a person who enjoyed bending the truth. "We didn't trust him for obvious reasons. At the same time, how were we going to turn out the poor adopted son of the All-Father? He was absolutely pitiful with those green eyes shining with remorse. He spoke quiet apologies. He allowed us to always keep him locked away during night hours with his brother, the Mighty God of Thunder himself, to ensure he didn't escape and wreak havoc on our beautiful countries. And honestly, he has been much less of a pain than any of us originally predicted."

His tone had been he perfect balance between sympathy, disbelief, and reluctance. His face had expressed the right emotions at all the right times. In other words, he was the perfect actor.

"I don't know whether to kill him or applaud him," Loki shook his head. "Perhaps both."

Later that night, when Tony and Steve had arrived back, both a bit buzzed from the limo liquoir, Loki and Thor were waiting up.

"If it isn't the Story Teller himself," Loki smiled.

"I was fabulous and you know it," Tony rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes, after the good Captain saved you, you were," Loki smirked.

"Well, we are supposed to be a team," Tony shrugged. The question is: what are you planning to do about it?"

"Oh nothing too serious," Loki looked down at him with large, sparkling eyes. "Can't you see the innocent remorse here?" he asked gently.

The bad thing was, Tony could.

"I think that's a paradox."

"Innocent remorse?"

"No, innocent Loki. Or remorseful Loki."

"I can accept that," Loki smiled. He turned on his heal and strode off to his and Thor's room, beckoning his brother with a crook of his finger.

**Sorry this was so short, I've been overwhelmed with tests in all my advanced classes and having to read A Tale of Two Cities. Loki will get his revenge soon. And if this was bad, it's because I wrote it after a Chemistry test and a Math Team Competition.**

**So give me some feedback, even if it's to tell me to sick it up about Charles Dickens. Oh and if anyone has played the Slenderman game, tell me how you felt about it...I just playrd it for the first time and mentally died.**


	10. Too Much Smut

**Warning: adult content in this chapter. Like Thorki romance stuff. You have been warned.**

Tony for the past week had suffered through the fact that a certain mischievous towermate of his didn't want him to have hot water. He had had a total of eight icy showers in the past six days. He cursed himself for that damned interview and he cursed Loki for his magic.

Still, he toweled himself off and put on his favorite Black Sabbath shirt with a stylish pair of faded jeans. He walked out to the kitchen, pulling out a Twinkie from his stash (when he found out the factory was going out of business, and Pepper would not let him fund it, he bought the last of their supply) and chewing on it happily. As he was doing this (might I mention it was around four in the morning), the sound and energy from the bifrost filled the air, and suddenly there was a woman and a group of three men, all dressed in full battle regalia standing out on his balcony.

Now, Tony had seen the battle footage from when Thor had been banished to Earth, so he recognized Siff and the Warriors Three. So he felt semi-less uncomfortable about opening the glass door to them.

"Asgard's finest warriors, I'm Tony Stark, this is my house, don't break it, or I'll put on the suit and show you what it means to be an international superhero." He strolles back in side, followed by the confused group.

"Where is Thor?" Siff demanded.

"Skakespear in the Park is in his and Loki's room," Tony went back to his Twinkie.

"They share a room?" Volstagg asked.

"Why?" Hogun question.

"They haven't shared a room since they were young boys, as far as I am aware," Siff eyed Tony as if he was lying.

Tony chuckled. "Have you all heard of surveillance equiptment? Let's go downstairs and I will show you just what the princes have been up to..."

The two 'brothers' were busy, as they had been since around two am. They had relaxed for a few minutes when Thor turned Loki back over, pinning him down between Thor's body and the bed.

Loki felt an immense surge of magical energy, knew what it must mean, and smiled against Thor's lips. If he could count on anything human, it would be Stark's need to put on a show, and be damned if Loki couldn't play the part.

He allowed Thor to be in control for awhile, hands roaming over each other as their respective members grew hard. Thor was more than happy to let Loki flip him onto his back.

Loki always loved being on top, being in this position of power. His golden brother was at his disposal here. He grinned down, and with the mere thread of a thought, Thor's hands were strung up to the bed posts. Those blue eyes got wide, pupils growing wide. He squirmed as Loki began kissing down him, beginning at the corner of his mouth, nipping at his neck and leaving little bruises, and scratching his nails down his chest.

Loki's heart was racing almost as fast as Thor's, his arousal an obvious thing even in the darkness. He frowned as he realized he (and their audience) probably couldn't see Thor's expression very well. He reached over, turning on the lamp, and looked down his lover's body. He was all tan, rippling muscles and golden hair. He was covered in a light sheen of sweat that made him oh-so tempting.

Loki hummed in appreciation of the sight. His hand ghosted over Thor's hardened manhood.

"Loki, brother, please!" Thor gasped.

"What was that?" His fingers gently massaged he head, smearing the leaking precome.

"Fu...Loki, you heard me!" he snarled. Loki chuckled at his antics before taking Thor into his mouth, basking in Thor's loud groan.

After he was satisfied that he has slicked his brother up enough, he climbed over him, gently lowering himself down.

Thor stretched him wide, and it would be a lie to say he didn't savor the burning pleasure of being broken to pieces. He started off moving slow, but even his patience waned thin. Soon he was repeatedly impaling himself down as Thor rutted up to meet his every move. He didn't realize he had let Thor's arms free, but suddenly his large, calloused hands were wrapping around Loki's overlooked cock and pumped along with their rhythm. Loki quickly fell apart across Thor's chest, the immense pleasure blinding him, and Thor came inside him shortly afterwards. Loki collasped on top of him; eventually he rolled sideways, his head craddled in Thor's arms.

Laying in the hot silence afterwards, both their breaths existing as pants, Loki heard the movement down a few floors. He turned to his lover and kissed him languidly. Before Thor could wrap around him too tightly, he waved his hands and magically cleaned them both up.

"What's going on?" Thor asked as Loki stood, slipping on jeans and a shirt that bore the Dark Mark.

"We have guests, brother. Put on some clothes. I wouldn't have Siff see you immodest."

By this, he meant that if Siff saw his brother with lusty eyes, which she had done on more than a few occasions, he would happily cut off her head after branding her genitalia.

"Sif is here? Are the other warriors here as well?" Thor's happiness hurt Loki, who hated Asgard and any reminder that he wasn't always enough.

"Yes, your precious band of foolish followers are here," he managed not to snap. Instead, he kissed Thor hard, ensuring his lips were red and swollen when they went out to see his friends.

"Come on then, dearest, and let us greet them!" Thor smiled brightly. Loki rolled his eyes but followed, positively adoring the murderous look on Siff's face.

"Well," he thought cheekily, "let the fun begin."

**I hope you survived my awkward smut! Forgive my mention of medieval torture; I had read about that during my World Civ class and felt like now would be an appropriate place to use said information. Reviews are appreciated! Love you all :)**


	11. Blue Looks Good On You

"Friends!" Thor yelled, opening his arms to embrace all of them. They complied, but they showed obvious reluctance. Thor, more observant than many realized, paused. "Friends, what is the matter?"

"I…Thor, you have been on Midgard a long while," Siff began. (At this time, Steve, Bruce, Natasha, and Clint, all given an alert when the Bifrost opened, had made their way in, quietly.)

"Merely a couple weeks," Thor said, "nothing to those of us with nearly unending life span."

"But, still, Thor," Siff cleared her throat. "We missed you. You have missed the annual Fall Hunt, and Odin is more stressed than ever."

"What are you saying?" Thor leveled her gaze.

"I'm saying that you have been neglecting your duties as the crowned prince of Asgard. We had figured you would only be gone a few days at the most-!"

"I am neglecting _nothing_!" Thor yelled, that infamous temper of his coming out, but Loki could see the guilt in his eyes. "Why could I not have a few days with my- with Loki after he got out of prison? He has been gone for so long, that you cannot begrudge me a few weeks of peace!"

"This trip was to make an alliance stronger! It's not time for your pleasure," Volstagg rumbled, glaring at Loki with a strong hate he didn't think possible from the one of the warriors that actually liked him. So he had finally drawn the line with him.

"My what? We are making an alliance stronger! We're proving that he has _changed_!" Thor growled. Thunder rolled outside, lighting crackling in the early morning pre-dawn light. (Natasha felt for her gun at her waist; Clint prepared to notch an arrow; Steve felt behind him for his shield; Bruce took a deep breath and was thankful that he wasn't overly fond of this pair of clothes.)

"Changed?! He will never change, Thor!" Siff insisted. "He's the same little weasel that cut my hair off when we were children!"

"He is your prince! It is treason to speak in such a way!" Thor warned.

"He is a corrupted beast, Thor, and he has corrupted you!" she hissed.

Thor's eyes flashed with the lightning outside. "Watch your words."

"I mean it, Thor! You were not sent here to…to…"

"To _what?! _Speak clearly."

"You were not sent here to fornicate with your brother," Frandral stepped forward after all of his silence.

Thor's eyes got wide as he gasped.

"It's disgusting," Frandral continued. "HE is disgusting!"

"Shut up!" Thor screamed, his protective instinct overriding his previous loyalties. Frandral was pinned on the floor before he could think of Thor's ineloquence. Whereas Loki would have cursed him throughout the entirety of the battle, Thor let out his anger through the weather and through his fists, which were rapidly connecting with Frandral and causing damage despite the heavy armor he wore.

"Thor! Stop! What are you doing!" Siff's voice rang shrilly through the air.

"Shit," Tony cursed. Steve tried to dive in, to separate them, but Bruce held him back.

"There's no use in you being hurt, too," he murmured into his ear.

"Thor, that is quite enough," Loki's low command seemed to weave its way into Thor's mind better than any other thing. Thor, still breathig heavily, composed himself enough to stand up, still glaring at his beaten friend.

"No," Frandral groaned, pride injured. "I need no Silvertongue to stop or ensure my loss."

"You will lose," Loki said stoicly.

"I will at least lose with honor, unlike you! Coward! Traitor! Abomination!"

Loki's temper snapped. He yanked the antagonizer up by his armor, shoving him against the wall. He pinned both his arms with one hand; contrary to popular belief, Loki was very strong.

Frandral's eyes got wide as Loki seethed in front of him. He saw with clarity the part of a mind that would smile knowing he caused the death of nearly a hundred people. He was not seeing Loki, God of Mischief; this was Loki, God of Chaos.

"Abomination," Loki said, almost pensively, as if the word had a taste he needed to try out in his mouth. "Abomination."

"You fucked your own brother. We all watched it on the pixel mirror!" Frandral still persisted.

"You have hated everyone I dared glance at since I turned you down so completely years ago," Loki's gaze never wavered.

"What?!" Thor interjected.

"Thor, stay out of this!" Loki snapped before turning back to his trapped audience. "You are a pathetic little cockroach."

"You have polluted our Beloved Prince, Mischievous One."

Loki looked over the weaker man's pitiful countenance before chuckling a mad, horrifying sound.

"The abomination has polluted Asgard's Golden Child," he shook his head, and all sanity left. "Let me show you just how Abominable I am."

With willpower, Loki's skin turned blue with dark swirling markings; his green eyes turned red, and his head sprouted little horns.

Everyone in the room, excluding Thor and Bruce, gasped or backed away in revulsion. Frandral whimpered before catching himself.

"You...Shapeshifter! It's an illusion!"

"Is this an illusion?" Loki questioned, pressing his hands onto his skin rather than the metal coverings; he appreciated Frandral's scream of pain as the frost bite spread.

"Loki, stop!" Thor begged. "I love you, darling, I truly do. You have proven your point. Let him go."

"You have tormented me for CENTURIES!" Loki barked into the warrior's face. "It was unknown, my origins. Even I had no clue. But YOU- so much emotional bull shit used against me, you selfish bastard. I hope Hel makes you burn! If I have anything to say about it, you. Will. Rot!" He was panting, unshed tears in his eyes as he ranted. "I am Jotun. Congratulations- you sniffed out a potential enemy in you midst, and when you could not have him, control him, you punished him. Good job, you quim, it worked."

Loki disappeared without another word. For hours, he could not be found. When he finally did appear back in the guest room the next day, Thor was shocked by what he saw.

**Ohhh! Cliffhanger! I hope you all enjoyed! Now here is your mission, should you choose to accept it: post what you want to see more of, whether it be a particular character, more humor or smut, a random cat, whatever, and I will do my best to incoorporate it into one of the upcoming chapters. **

**This message will self-destruct in sixty seconds. Good luck.**


	12. A Mother's Touch

Loki appeared back in the guest room twenty hours later, cover in soot and blood from head to toe. He had a slash across his forehead that was bleeding heavily, and his shoulder was dislocated. His eyes were relaxed, even a bit relieved, despite his physical condition. He had barely made footing in the room, catching Thor's eye, before collapsing in a heap on the floor.

"Loki! Loki, are you okay?" Thor's voice filtered in through the haze.

"Fire demon rebels...not a problem anymore..." he sputtered out before losing consciousness. He began to dream.

_Loki sat in his old bed chambers surrounded by books on his bed. He was young, still an adolescent, and was enitirely engrossed by the literature surrounding him. A knock came at his door; before he had time to reply, Thor had burst into the room. _

_"Brother!" he yelled excitedly, his voice cracking._

_"Hello, Thor," Loki smiled. He was used to his brother interrupting his studies._

_"What are you doing?" Thor asked, walking over to look at the books._

_"Reading about grand sorcerers," he explained. "They managed amazing magical feats to save the other realms."_

_"But it is warriors who save the realms, brother," Thor rolled his eyes._

_"No, not always. Listen, the warriors and sorcerers have to work TOGETHER to manage their tasks. Come sit, and I will read you this legend."_

_Thor crawled beside him on the bed and listebed intently as Loki read histories to him. He was constantly surprised at how necessary magic was, then would be enthralled by the battle descriptions._

_"See, Thor?" Loki asked after awhile._

_"The warriors and the sorcerers are a team, just like us!" Thor smiled, and arm around his little brother. "That's us in the future, though we'll be even stronger!"_

_Loki giggled, "Warrior Thor and Soecerer Loki, adored Pronces of Asgard, saving the realms together! No one will stand against us!"_

_Thor howled a battle cry before they both broke down in laughter, falling back onto the pillows._

_Loki looked up into his brother's sparkling blue eyes, and watched as Thor's face became serious. He brought himself closer to him, touching his lips to Loki's for a moment. When he pulled back, Loki was confused, but Thor looked determined._

_"I love you, Loki," he smiled._

_"I love you, too," he said, stil confused as to what just happened. Without further explaination, Thor dragged his little brother put of the bed chamber and into the throne room to tell Odin of their plans._

_Loki opened his burning eyes briefly, and he swore he must be dreaming. There was no oher reason for Frigga to be there..._

_The first time the boys were caught together it was by their mother. _

_They had been in a passionate embrace, tongues battling each other for dominance, hands running over each other's bodies in the impatient way youths often have. They were in Loki's rooms, seeig as how fewer people came to see him than Thor. In their haste, the door hadn't been locked, a foolish mistake._

_Frigga had opened the door, Loki's name on her lips, before making a startled sound at the sight before her._

_The boys quickly jumped apart, both faces red with shame._

_"You left the feast early...I thought one of you was ill," she explained._

_I...Mother, we.." Thor began. Loki placed a hand on him to silence the words before they came out._

_"Thank you for your concern," Loki continued. "I assure you, we are fine. There is nothing to worry about."_

_"Boys," she continued, persevering through. "If you're curious about something, you need only ask."_

_Thor hid his face in his hands._

_"Thank you," Loki hid behind a blank mask. "We will keep that in mind."_

_Frigga left, locking the door behind her. Loki never heard another word from her about it, and she never looked for them during a feast again. _

_Thor never heard the end of not locking doors, though._

_Everything hurt. His joints were stiff, his skin itched, and he had a splitting headache. He took stock of himself and found that he was on the mend. Frigga was talking in whispered tones to Thor as both of them held his hands._

_"He went after the rebels, Thor! I do not understand what drove him to this!"_

_"He has been trapped for so log indoors, and he was so angry, he just needed to burn off energy!" he defended. _

_"He cannot get hurt like this again," she commanded. _

_"I know, mother, I know."_

_Loki squeezed both their hands depsite keeping his eyes shut, but drifted off again before thry could respond. He had missed his mother, and he fell into a more serene sleep knowing she was close by._

**I know it's short, but I hoped you enjoyed more Loki. Your ideas were all amazing, and I will try to incoorporate as many as possible. It will be spread out (I have bananas and muffins and Steve and smut and such to fit in) but I will persevere!**

**Until next time, my gorgeous readers!**


	13. Black Holes Inside Me

Chapter Thirteen

Loki sat passed out in the bed for over a day. Thor and Frigga were at his side the entirety of the time, caring for the body that was fast healing, but not fast enough.

"Why does he not regenerate faster?" Thor asked. His mother was the only one besides Loki he showed his vulnerable side to. As the crowned prince, he had to always be confident, proud, powerful; but this was the woman who birthed him. She was there to fuss over every bruise and scrape (though she had learned to do so silently and with a mere glance; she was not allowed to dote on her babies after they became men). To her children, she was safety.

"By birth, Loki is a frost giant, darling," she explained. "If there is anything his body hates, it is fire."

"I cannot believe he would behave in such a suicidal manner!" Thor shook his head. "I had thought I had made such progress."

"You have," she patted his knee affectionately. "Do not try to control your brother, though, Thor. Loki is a free spirit. He is the god of mischief for a reason; I have had to learn that sometimes, if he is in a position he doesn't like for too long, he rebels. He will need to burn off excess energy no matter what. It is a part of his charm, I think, that he can be so quiet and still one day then wild and...powerful the next." Her hand pushed back Loki's ebony locks gently so as to not disturb him.

"Never as wild as Thor," he mumbled. Their eyes got wide and Frigga sighed in relief. "Though I will admit to being powerful."

"Ever confident, even in injury," Thor chuckled softly, taking Loki's hand.

"You are a thousand times worse," Loki's eye lids fluttered open, revealing the emerald orbs beneath.

"Loki!" Thor groaned in relief, touching his forehead to his brother's. His hand came to rest on Loki's left cheek, his thumb gently stroking his cheek bone.

"Ugh," he swatted away his hand. He avoided looking at Frigga for fear of her reaction. What he missed was the softening of her features, the warmth in her eyes.

"Hey, it is okay," Thor grinned. "She knows."

Loki's head whipped over to look at his mother.

"It's alright, darling," her hand went back up to his hair.

"And you're okay with it?"

"I have supported it since you were children, if you will remember. I could have taken steps to keep you away from each other when I had my first suspicions. Not that they would have worked, but I could have made my displeasure known. Instead I left you do your own." She watched Loki's face carefully.

"It was because you knew I wasn't related by blood."

"Yes. I often entertained the idea of telling you your heritage so you could rule by Thor's side instead of behind him," she admitted. Loki's eyes widened. "I am not as ignorant as you think, my son. But me stepping in to protect you from bullies even as a child would have made things worse for you. Whether I agree with the social standards of Asgard is irreverent; I know how to work them."

"Still, I could never be Thor's...consort. I cannot bear him an heir, and I will NOT let him lay with a female to do so," Loki's voice was much more powerful than it had been in the beginning of the conversation. Thor didn't miss that he said will not instead of would not.

"Loki, have you read up on frost giants?" Frigga cocked an eyebrow; at that moment no blood relation mattered; she and Loki looked hey similar.

"Well, besides the histories telling us...you...how evil they...we are, there isn't much literature on the subject," Loki's voice grew bitter.

"Loki, it matters not whether you are Odinson or Laufeyson. You are Friggason. By being so, you are not evil, unless you think me so," her eyes narrowed in challenge. It was in that gaze that made it obvious what the great Odin had found appealing in her in the first place.

"Friggason...I think I like the sound of it," Loki smiled. "Loki Friggason. There are certainly worse titles."

"Good, now as I was saying- Jotun-born beings can carry children. They are inter-sexed."

Loki pushed himself up to a sitting position. "I assure you my body parts are a hundred percent male."

"I changed your diapers. I remember," she teased. Loki's face turned pink. "Now will you stop being so stubborn and listen? What happened to my bright little boy who loved to learn and could sit here for hours in the library?"

"He just learned that he is supposed to have a vagina!" Loki yelled. He slapped his hand over his mouth quickly afterwards. "Sorry, Mom..."

She rolled her eyes. "You are not supposed to have a vagina."

"Eww," Thor wrinkled his nose. "Mother, you can't just say the V-word!"

"Thor, you are a grown man! If you can sleep with one, you can say the word."

"But I don't sleep with any. I hate that word..." he scowled.

"But you can say penis just fine?" she scoffed.

"Easily. Penis. Penis. PENIS!" He yelled, receiving a smack from Loki. He grinned down.

"Oh my gosh, I am sleeping with a child," Loki groaned.

"A child with a penis!"

"OH MY GOD SHUT UP ABOUT PENISES!" Loki yelled, smacking Thor repeatedly.

"What is so wrong with vaginas?" Frigga questioned.

"They are just Midgardian black holes! They just keep going! How do things not get lost there? How will my" he glanced at Loki with a devilish twinkle in his eye, "penis know when to stop?"

Frigga covered her face. "We are not having this conversation."

"As for that, once a month a female will try to kill her partner, Tony has informed me. I would rather have a person I know will kill me for set reasons than because her body suddenly decides she needs to beat me for a week." Thor shivered. "Just...bleh."

"Please go back to the part where I am supposedly half female!" Loki yelled.

"You are not a female. You are still a male. You just have a uterus. Inside of you. No birth canal, not other female parts. But you CAN get pregnant, but only when you choose it," she explained.

"Alright," Loki relaxed. "As long as there's no black hole inside me."

Loki didn't miss all that his made possible. There was a glimmer of hope for their relationship. That glimmer was enough.

**Sorry for not updating sooner! Thanks for all the feedback! I love you all dearly (in the non-creepy way)!**


	14. What Feeling is This?

Loki perched on the counter, sipping his green tea. He was lost in his thoughts, the availability of a future. Steve walked into the kitchen, cradling an unseen object in his large arms.

"What is that?" Loki asked as he heard the high pitched keening sounds.

"Oh, hey," Steve said. "It's a kitten." He turned around, and Loki caught sight of the black thing wiggling around in Steve's grip.

"It doesn't look very happy," Loki commented.

"I would assume not. It's injured," Steve held the whimpering kitten up by its stuff. He showed Loki the wound on the back of its heel.

Irrationally, Loki felt a pang of pity for the poor creature. "May I?" He held out his hands.

"Careful, he's a fiesty little devil," Steve cautioned as he handed him over.

The small cat quickly calmed down as he looked up at Loki with large yellow eyes. Loki hushed him as he looked over the wound. He whispered a few words of magic and the cut began to quickly heal.

The black fluff ball immediately began to purr and rub up against the god.

"There, now, little one, you are well," Loki scratched behind its ears.

"He likes you better than he likes me," Steve smiled. "Why don't you keep him?"

Loki thought about it. Even as he did so, the little warm ball of affection was climbing up to sit on his shoulders and bat harmlessly at his hair.

"I like this creature. I think I shall keep him, as you have recommended. Thank you, Cap," Loki smiled sincerely. Steve noticed it made him look much younger, and it was adorable in a way, but still mischievous, just like the damned cat. He thought it best not to mention the scratches the little demon had given him to his new buddy; Loki would probably just laugh anyways.

"What is that?" Thor asked as he came in from the practice ring with Natasha and Bruce. Loki and Steve both had on pink aprons, a black thing was asleep around Loki's shoulders, and the most delicious scent was coming from the oven.

"This is my new baby," Loki walked over to Thor. "This is Achilles. He is a kitten."

"Achilles?" Thor questioned, even as he reached out to pet the animal. It gave him the look like it was barely tolerating him, much like his brother when he was tired. He loved Achilles instantly (Thor had always been partial to animals.).

"It is based off a Greek demigod who died from am injury to his heel. Seeing as how this creature also had said injury when I met him, I figured the name appropriate."

"Clever," Thor chuckled as he kissed his brother slowly. He pulled back when Achilles, affronted, batted at his beard.

"Now now, child, he does that often. You must get used to it," Loki chastised. Achilles just gave out a little huff of hair before hopping onto the counter and settling down to nap there.

"He's definitely yours," Thor teased.

"What is this feeling?" Loki sang under his breath as he opened the oven, taking out a pan. "What is this feeling,So sudden and new? I felt the momentI laid eyes on you. My pulse is rushing. My head is reeling. My face is flushing. What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame, Does it have a name? Yes! Loathing Unadulterated loathing. For your face. Your voice:Your clothing. Let's just say - I loathe it all Ev'ry little trait, however small Makes my very flesh begin to crawl With simple utter loathing There's a strange exhilaration in such total detestation. It's so pure, so strong!Though I do admit it came on fast Still I do believe that it can last And I will be loathing Loathing you My whole life long!"

Everyone stared at the god as his silky voice wrapped around them all, trapping them with show tunes. He ignored the stares when he looked over. "Steve and I made muffins."

"Wicked? Really?" Natasha smiled as she took the food from her friend.

"It's so beautiful, really," he ruffled her hair. She just started off his hand and petted the cat.

"You are so stereotypically gay," she teased. He gave a little bow.

While everyone munched on the delicious blueberryunions, Thor watched Loki carefully.

"I can practically hear your brain working, Thor," Loki rolled his eyes. "Just spit it out."

"I want you to marry me, and rule beside me," Thor announced. Steve began to choke; Tony, who had just walked into the room, walked right back out, Hawkeye jumped with surprise and hit his head in the vents where he was perched; Bruce gulped; Natasha froze.

"Ahh," Loki swallowed the be in his mouth. "Well, that's a lovely offer."

"But?" Thor asked, pulling down his anxiety.

"Who said but?"

"So is that a yes?" Thor got excited.

"That's a 'that's pretty dam sudden. I need some time'."

"Oh..." Thor looked down, embarrassed.

"Oh for Odin's sake, I didn't say no!" Loki groaned. Still, Thor walked out to the balcony alone. It began to rain. Loki ht his forehead. "Dammit."

**So there's more Steve, muffins, and a cat. Three more requests down! The lyrics to "What is this feeling?" aren't mine, but I picture Loki singing that to Siff and Jane XD I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review please!**


	15. Cold: Rain and Snow

Loki watched his brother as he stood in the rain. The liquid made the wild blond hair stick to his head in little strings. His white shirt and low-riding jeans clung to him in sinful ways. His arms, bare from the biceps down, supported his weight as he leaned against the railing of the balcony. He hung his head in the most heart breaking of manners. Loki felt a mix of guilt and pride at the sight; just LOOK at how much power he had over his lover, but look at how much he USED the power over his LOVER. He damned the duality of it all.

"May I speak with you?" He stepped outside, trying to ignore the rain battering down on his head. He could feel his clothes sticking to him in similar ways as Thor's.

"All I want to do is love you!" Thor yelled. "I want to care for you, protect you, WORSHIP you! All you do is try to push me away. Am I really that detestable?"

Loki gulped. "No, Thor, you aren't detestable."

"Then what is it? Because I won't continue to put myself out there if you're just going to keep pushing me away," Thor still refused to look at him. Loki took the words, felt the excruciating pain of the threat, and did the only thing he knew how to do when threatened: he lashed out.

"No, you won't! I'm your weakness and you know it," he hissed, praying it wasn't a weakness easily unconquerable.

"Yepp, you are my fucking kryptonite," Thor growled. They had recently watched the Superman movies and the impression stuck with him. "Logically, I should stay away from you!"

"Fine! Leave me then!" Loki screamed, losing control rapidly. Ohgodwhathadhedonewhathadhed onegodhelphimplease.

"Loki! I would rather die than leave you!" Thor turned on him finally. "That is why I asked for you to marry me! I want you by my side forever, through Ragnarok and whatever comes afterwards. I love you. Why can't you love me?" Tears shone in the thunder god's eyes.

"I do love you," Loki whispered. "I told you this. I may be envious sometimes...but NEVER doubt that I love you. Thor, I do not typically mean to be as...cold as I am, but it is who I am," he tried to explain. He knew if he failed now, everything was lost.

"It is hard to not doubt something that you rarely see," Thor choked out. He was terrified of losing his brother, his love, his life, but he could not not speak up anymore.

"I..." Thor literally watched his brother's heart break in his eyes. "Oh god I am sorry."

Loki fell to him knees, arms wrapped around himself, sobbing.

"Loki!" Thor gasped, attempting to kneel beside him, but there was a physical barrier between his knees and the ground. "Let me help you, please!"

"No, I deserve to suffer alone. too good for me, always too good for me, what am I but a monster after all?" Loki felt the cold of lonliness, despair, depression, taking over. Without his permission, his skin clouded over with blue, the physical equivalent of his emotions.

Thor watched as his brother went into his Frost Giant form. The rain around him began to turn into snow. Oddly enough, the pure agony was made beautiful by the white flurries. Thor could find nothing ugly in the curlean tone of his skin, the scarlet of eyes that brimmed with unchecked tears, the face twisted in pain. He had seen warriors in the heat of battle, overcome with blood lust; the only negative thing here was that it was his lovely Loki that was holding himself together on the stone balcony of Stark Tower surrounded by snow and sobbing out little puffs of frost.

Loki crawled over to Thor, wrapped himself around his legs.

"My Lord, My King, I am sorry. I beg your forgiveness," his voice sounded hollow.

"Loki!" Thor snapped. "Love me as equals, or not at all. Besides, I am not king yet."

Thor didn't even think to be worried about the frost bite that wasn't burning into his skin.

Scarlet eyes met his.

"Equals?" Loki asked as if the definition of the word was foreign to him.

"Either let me kneel beside you, or you stand up with me. But we are equals," Thor vowed. Loki, skeptical, stood up slowly, never breaking eye contact.

"What changed in you, Thor Odinson?" he questioned.

"I felt the loss of the one I loved so dearly," Thor ran his hand over the foreign skin and found that he liked the feel of the soft, cool hide that was wholly similar to his brother's normal skin, excluding the navy scars.

"I do love you, truly," Loki promised.

"I know. It was inconsiderate of me to say you didn't. I shouldn't try to change you," Thor touched their forehead together.

"I have faults," Loki murmured.

"I love you for all of them," he responded. "Besides, I am hardly innocent."

"Thor?" Loki said after a few moments.

"Yes?"

"Brother, will you marry me?"

Blue eyes met red.

"Yes," he smiled broadly.

"Now," Loki smirked. "Give us a kiss."

**Oh goodness the feels that came with writing this... I hope y'all enjoyed the drama. To enhance the reading of his chapter, I would recommend listening to "Cold" by Crossfade. The lyrics sum up Loki's feelings in this Chapter. Make sure to leave a comment! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter- you all are beautiful!**


	16. Beween Emerald Sheets

**I don't normally do dedications, but this chapter is for my dear friend McKenzie who recently helped me through a really dark time. I love you, girl.**

Loki felt the pulling sensation of the Bifrost. It pulled at his joints, every fiber of his being, then suddenly it was over. He came face to face with Heimdall. Those ever-knowing eyes saw through him. He hated it, but kept a straight face.

"Hello, Heimdall, how goes it?" Thor asked. The guardian didn't bother with pleasantries.

"Your father is in the throne room."

Thor nodded, and led the way back. He had his normal strut back, decked out in full Asgardian battle armor, excluding the feather helmet. Not after Loki had him wear it in the bedroom...

Loki ignored the looks of the peasants. Their eyes grew wide at seeing the younger prince. Some back away, scared. Others glared daggers. Some nicer ones bowed respectfully before going about their business.

"Should still be in prison-"

"Heard he's the bastard of some dark elf-"

"Such shame to the royal family."

"I'd just lock him away in a dungeon and wipe my hands of him, if I were Odin-"

"Well let us be glad you are not, shall we?" Thor snapped at the last comment. They paled in fear. "He is your prince, peasant, and don't you forget it. He deserves your respect as much as I or my Father. And he is no bastard of a dark elf. That is rumor it would be good to cleanse your mind of."

They shuffled on. Loki walked beside his brother.

"Highly articulate, for you," he commented.

"Their insolence was horrid," Thor growled.

"I am used to the feeling," Loki shrugged. "They have spoken of me as such for many a year. You just used to have deaf ears."

"Then I apologize," Thor sighed.

"Still believe they were imagine slights?" Loki teased.

"Hush now, Loki, humility is becoming."

"Whatever you say, dearest."

The throne room was as grand and regal as Loki remembered. Odin sat with a few of his closest advisors. He looked up when the two princes paraded into the room. He smiled at his sons, dismissing his company.

The boys fell into matching genuflects at the base of the throne.

"Rise, my sons," he commanded. "Loki, you have solved a large problem for me, opened many positive opportunities for trade; I thank you for your service with the fire demons."

Loki tried to hide his surprise. "Of course, All Father."

"Now I am assuming you both have come here for a reason," Odin relaxed back.

"Yes," Thor nodded. "Father, I have chosen a life partner."

"A joyous celebration!" he roared. "Who might the lucky creature be?"

"Tis I," Loki braved the waters.

Odin looked them over closely, saw the stubborn sets of both shoulders, the hard expression of both jaws, both chins turned up proudly. Their eyes all spoke of the need to rule, the right they were born with. The ease with which they bore such restraining armor showed their determination as warriors. They would not lose easily. For those not blood related, they had very similar mannerisms.

Odin thought of the union. He knew Thor needed someone clever, level headed, a manipulator for diplomatic situations. Loki was normally all these things. He was the moon to Thor's sun. They balanced each other very well. Besides, Thor would keep Loki in line.

"It will be a glorious, prosperous union," Odin finally nodded. Loki felt something in him relax.

"You approve?"

"I have suspected something between you two for quite some time now," Odin explained. "It was not blatantly obvious, but to a person who has experienced love, your care was like a light that lit you both up in different ways. All politics aside, I want my sons happy."

Loki's lips found Thor's with ease in the shadow of the night. They were wrapped in the deep emerald sheets of Loki's bed.

They were bare to each other, hands roaming softly, memorizing every line of muscle and curve of bone. Thor gently stroked Loki to full hardness before allowing himself to be taken by the pale god.

Loki's pace was slow and steady, and his thrusts were deep and rhythmic. He made sure to take care of his brother before finishing himself. It was a night of celebration, a night for tender love making. They relished in the gentle sound of smacking flesh and the smell of sweat and come that twisted in the air. It leave a kind of spell even Loki couldn't rival.

Both gods were happy. All was peaceful, for the moment.

**That little scene was deliberately less graphic than before, but I hope you still enjoyed it. So we have Odin's reaction! But after that little outburst in the village, how will the people take it? I guess you'll just have to read the next chapter... I love you all dearly.**


	17. Hope

The two princes stood in front of the whole of Asgard. Both were in clothes fit for the celebration. Loki had on a long green tunic, which at some angles flashed black. He had a golden band wrapped around his waist, holding ornamental daggers. He had a large, thin staff topped in a wicked curve, looking similar to swords in ancient Egypt. His hair was slicked back, his shoulders were straight and proud. He face was impossible to read, though his eyes noted all exits in case the people rose up against him.

Thor stood next to him, hair messy as usual. He wore a red tunic specifically tailored to show of the bulging muscles of his arms. He had a golden belt at his hips, crafted to hold the impossible weight of Mjolnir. His blue eyes were bright with excitement and pride, and his smile lit up the entirety of the room.

"My people!" Odin's voice quieted the crowd. "I have joyous news to tell!"

Everyone roared loudly in approval.

"First, the fire demon rebels have been quelled! Our dear Loki has proven himself redeemed after having defeated them all, single handedly, with nothing but the use of his staff, crafted for him by our allies, the dwarves!"

Though surprised by the lack of magic mentioned, everyone gave hearty applause.

No one was as surprised as Loki. Odin was a clever weaver of half truths, he noted. Besides, never had he taken responsibility for a won battle as he did now.

"Now, to continue," Odin said. The crowd hushed again. Loki was prepared for what came next. "Many years ago, during our war with Jotunheim, I found a baby abandoned. When I touched him, he turned Aesir in my arms. From that moment onward, I knew he belonged with me and our family in Asgard. But the baby, he was not a normal abandoned runt- as many Jotun are not as merciful as we when it comes to children- he was the baby of Laufey himself. I knew, one day, this child could create peace between our realms! Finally, a lasting peace! And though it has taken long to get there, we finally have our chance to seize peace! I support it, my friends. Now, not as just your king, but your comrade in arms, I beg of you to not fight the peace- for it is truly a beautiful thing! Allowing this peace is a royal marriage. Your crowned prince will help to bring you this peace, along with the person who has grown from a cold baby in a forgotten temple into the powerful being my family loves."

There was applause at the thought of royal marriage, but many were confused and unhappy that the bride would be Jotun.

"Now, if the two would step forward..."

The gasps that came when Thor and Loki walked to stand beside Odin only preceded the angry yells, the violent throwing of objects at the offender.

"Enough!" Thor thundered, silencing them all with the threat of his temper. "You WILL stop this senseless hatred. Not one moment ago, you cheer for your prince, and now, YOU RISE UP AGAINST HIM!"

"Thor," Loki chided so softly no one but Odin could hear from where he stood, analyzing how the two handled the situation. "Thor, may I?"

He nodded.

"People of Asgard," Loki's voice melted easily through the crowd, even without enchantment. "Listen to reason- how many useless wars have you fought, have your sons and husbands, brothers and fathers, nephews and grandsons, died for? War can be useful, but only when necessary. What I order to you is peace with a realm you have been odds at for over 1,000 years. I order you my abilities as a diplomat, as a person to ensure our good standing, and help your crowned prince to achieve peace throughout the nine realms. Think of how beautiful a future that is for your children, how hopeful it is that they will live to raise their own families. In comparison, is it really so much a sacrifice to give me a home where I am wanted?"

The people had no idea what to say. Logic is often lost on men. Here, though, they heard it. They pondered it.

Frigga stepped forward while she say their weakness.

"Loki is my family. He is an indispencable part of your royal family. I love him as I love any child of my womb. My love is not fallible. It goes to those who deserve it. I tell you, my people, there is no two beings coupled who deserve my love, my wisdom and service as the Goddess of Marriage, more."

She could tell that the crowd had been swayed by a story of destiny, peace, anger, protectiveness, and love. After all, Loki wasn't the only one with pretty words.

Loki and Thor walked through the halls after the feast that followed, after the hundreds of cogratulatory comments, and were on their way to their rooms- well, whichever room they would be sharing that night.

Quickly, so quickly Thor wouldn't expect it, Loki turned on him. Him mouth was attacked by his brother's as their tongues met in a joyous dance of victory.

Hope. That is what this gave Loki. Hope.

**Sorry it took so long to update. I've been on retreat. I hope this lived up to expectations! Please review!**

**So, my friends and I are all writing a new story on fictionpress. It's about what would happen of we went through a zombie apocalypse. The chapters are all written by different people. There are 3 chapters up so far. Mine is up too.**

**Your challenge, if you choose to accept it, is to go look up Code Green, read it, and see if you can guess which writing style is mine. Yes, my real name is on there! Comment on there, with opinions and guesses, and I will let you know on here which one is actually me!**

**Love you all!**


	18. BFF

The closer the wedding came, The less tolerant the people were. It seemed that the farther away they were from Thor and Odin's influence, the more they remembered just how much they despised the false prince and his magical ways.

"This is ridiculous!" Loki growled. "I was once their king, now they treat me as of I am a peasant myself."

"Calm down, Loki. Getting yourself worked up, losing your temper, will only give them just cause to hate you," Natasha warned.

The Team had come to Asgard shortly after the wedding announcement had been made. They all had been astonished by the size of the palace. The scientist in Bruce had made him want to analyze every animal and subspecies he came across.

Natasha sat on Loki's bed. Thor was off on some hunting trip, probably eating some wild boar. It was not Loki's prefered past time, so he was planning the wedding with Natasha. He had noticed that the serveants were making more and more insolent comments. It drove him crazy.

"They don't give a damn if they have just cause. They will hate me because I am what I am- a monster, in their eyes."

"Loki, stop being needy, you aren't a monster and you know it," she rolled her eyes.

He glared at her and walked out to the balcony.

She followed him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You are smarter than this, Lo," she told him. "Why let them get to you now?"

"I will rull over these people for the next thousand years, Nat. That is an immense amount of pressure," he admitted. "I am confident around you humans, yes. But, Nat...being in my position...it isn't easy. You once said you were Russian, so you were used to regimes falling, failing." She nodded in remembrance. "This is different. This is an empire, an entire realm, that has been under the rule of one man for a millennia. That is a long time."

"You're afraid you'll be the fall of the country," she noted. He nodded minuscully. "I don't know why you're all Sargeant Bad Ass on Earth but so Debbie Downer here."

"Because on Midgard I am a 'bad ass'; here, I am treated as low as dirt. Here, when it comes down to physical abilities, I could lose. Magic abilities, there's not a being that could defeat me. But magic is worse that prostitution here. It's women's work, and I am a prince. I should not be involved in such feminine activities."

"So they want you to act just like Thor, or their perception of him?" she scoffed.

"Come," he motioned her back inside. "The wind has ears..."

"Loki, answer me this: does Thor ever bottom when you all do your thing?" Natasha sat cross-legged across from him on the bed. He watched her with a guarded expression. "I swear, no one else will know."

He could tell if she was lying. It was part of his gifts as the God of Lies.

"Yes, he does. Of course he does. Neither of us are women, neither with the appropriate body parts to be expected to take a man into us whenever we should so please, no offence," he shrugged.

"In other words..." she cocked an eyebrow.

"In other words, we get sore, bored, and we both like to take and get taken by the sore," he smirked.

She grinned. "Better."

"Honestly, if they knew I had taken their Golden Prince, they would never forgive me," he laughed. "Oh, I can imagine the gossip now, how I forced him to let me enter him against his will. They would swear I had put a spell on him to make him weaker, that he had fought the entire time."

They both laughed, imagining Thor actually fighting one of Loki's come-hither looks.

"I am sure Thor was a virgin before he got with you, too," Natasha rolled her eyes.

"He actually was," Loki smiled. "Thankfully; if he hadn't been, I would have had to- excuse the terminology- smack a bitch."

Natasha cracked up, imagining Loki giving a good, ol' fashioned bitch slap to that Sif girl that had come around before.

There was a knock on the door. Said female warrior stepped in.

"I was wondering what could make you laugh so loudly, my prince," she said softly. "I see now. Excuse me."

"That was too weird," Natasha frowned. "She's up to something."

"Without a doubt," Loki growled. "Come on," he motioned for her to follow him.

"Thor, I need to tell you something," Siff said. "I just...I just saw Loki in bed with a woman."

***insert suspenseful music here* And there is the cliff hanger for the week. Leave your opinions in the review section ^^ Hope you enjoyed it.**


	19. A Slip of the Towel

Thor looked down at Siff. He had only returned from the hunt a mere hour ago. He had gone off to the bathing chambers shortly after he had returned; he knew how Loki hated how he smelled when he had returned from such activities.

"What did you say?" he asked quietly. He was wrapped only in a towel, hair pushed back, neatly combed for once.

"I walked into Loki's room, and he was in bed with a woman. He appeared to be enjoying himself greatly," she shrugged, acting as if this news wouldn't break Thor's heart.

But break his heart it did. He had so much faith in and love for his fiancè that hearing that he had betrayed him was a stab in the heart. His very soul felt crushed. Against his will, tears formed in his eyes and his throat got tighter.

"You're lying," he accused, sounding furious and broken. "He wouldn't...he COULDN'T...he loves me..."

"Don't be a blind fool, Thor. He is the god of LIES. Every word that passes from that silver tongue of his is a lie! You cannot trust him! This proves it! He never loved you, not as you so ignorantly care for him," her nose crinkled in disgust.

"Don't!" he thundered. "Not about Loki. He is...he is good."

"You're precious lover is nothing more than a feminine WHORE who sleeps around on you! He is a liar and a betrayer! A traitor to all of us- especially you."

"He is to be my husband! You will watch your tongue!"

"What the fuck, Thor? You are to have a HUSBAND? It's disgusting! You should have a queen at your side, not a king! You will never be the kind of ruler anyone needs! He is a Jotun bastard child. He killed his own father! He beds the man he calls brother! Your relationship is a whole bunch of fucked up!" Her voice jumped up an octave by the end of her speech. "I would have been your queen! I left the Valkyries for you! I loved you!"

Siff was panting, angry, vulnerable, as she watched Thor's confused face.

"I could still love you," she whispered, leaning up, trying to kiss him.

"Excuse me, I do believe that he's an engaged man."

Natasha was there, behind Siff, her black boot tapping impatiently.

"This is none of your business, mortal," she growled.

"Like hell it isn't," Natasha didn't bat an eye, even as the armed warrior turned around, hand on her sword. Natasha placed her hands behind her back, fingers grazing the hidden blade.

"Thor, this is the woman I found bedding Loki," Siff smirked. Natasha just looked at Thor.

"Is this true?" he looked conflicted.

"If by bedding Loki, she means sitting on his bed with him, discussing wedding plans and your prowess in the bedroom, then yes," Natasha shrugged. She was a trained spy and assassin. Siff, who had never practiced the art of deceit, except to maybe herself, stood no chance. She never knew how to lie.

"Siff, did you lie to me?" Thor rumbled.

"Thor, I-"

"Answer the question," he hissed, anger making his jaw tight and muscles clench, which was very obvious with the lack of cover he had on.

"They looked busy when I came in!" she whinned. "I will swear to it!"

The prince's jaw clenched.

"Get out," he commanded. She paused for a moment, tried to say something, but then walked away, head still held high.

"I would never sleep with Loki, Thor," Natasha immediately said. "He is my friend- one of my best and only friends. You are my friend as well. I would do nothing to hurt you. Besides, I'm with Clint-"

"I trust you, Natasha," Thor rubbed a hand over his face. "I trust you."

These words weren't often spoke to the Black Widow after her true profession was known. Because of this, she ignored the naivety behind it and just chose to accept the compliment.

"Where's Loki?" he asked gravely. "I know he must be watching-but where?"

His lover faded into existence behind him, looking angry and sad.

"She loves you," he whispered. Thor turned around, relieved to see him. "Thor, she loves you."

Thor watched him intently.

"You knew this before, didn't you?"

"Of course, but I never dreamed she would tell you," he admitted. "I always figured she would save face above all else."

"After the news of marriage and the perfect opportunity- walking in on our coversation- she got desperate and saw an opportunity to made Thor not trust you," Natasha explained.

"I already knew that," Loki snapped, but the words were without venom.

"I don't love her, though," Thor told him.

"There was a time you thought you did," Loki's eyes were blank.

"...but I didn't, not really."

"Thor, dammit, you kissed her! In that stable, you kissed her. She sacrificed a lot for you!"

"Since when do you give a damn what others have sacrificed, as long as you get what you want?" Siff's voice rang out from the opening of the room. She had walked down the corridor, only to walk back and try to save face.

Loki glared at her.

"I don't."

"You are one selfish ass, Loki LAUFEYson," Siff stalked over.

"Leave him be," Natasha warned.

"Or what?" Siff glared down at the red head. She tried to step around her to stalk over to Loki and Thor. Natasha stepped with her, blocking her path. Siff tried this twice more before finally deciding shoving Natasha to the ground would be a better form of getting what she wanted.

Natasha kicked Siff's legs out from under her, quickly sitting on her chest. Siff flipped her back over, but Natasha locked her legs around her and used the momentum to keep rolling. Their fists started flying, blocking each other's hits with arms. Finally, Siff whipped her sword out, using its blade to press against Natasha's throat.

"No!" Loki gasped, reaching out a hand, saying a quick spell to make the blade disappear. Siff yelled in frustration, turning on Loki and tackling him, her fists landing on his unarmored form.

The Dark Prince was distracted- by_ sentiment_- and was unable to defend himself properly at first.

"Don't touch her!" he hissed to Thor and Natasha who had automatically gone to help him. Thor huffed; Narasha rubbed the line across her throat that was bleeding slightly.

Loki grabbed Siff's wrists, twisting until he felt them snapping.

"Ah," Siff gasped in pain, tears running down her face from the pain and overload of emotion. Loki stopped twisting but held the pressure where he was.

"He is mine," he stated in a straight forward way. "He is not yours. Even when he kissed you, he had already kissed me. We had done things beyond your innocent little imagination. He was never yours, and I will never let him go. I will not do anything to lose him. Just give up and sleep with Fradral like you desire to."

Loki shoved her away as he stood back up. She ran off, resisting the urge to sob until she was alone.

"That wasn't merciful at all," Thor rubbed his beard; he was fighting with himself.

"I am not merciful," Loki shrugged. "Natasha could you leave us please? And thank you." Without another glance, her wound and all traces of injury were gone. She left quickly, seeking out Barton. She would take refuge from her close call in his arms.

With a mere wave of his hand, Loki had made the door close and lock.

"Lo-" Thor started, but was caught off guard as Loki ripped off the towel and took him into his hand without a second to spare. Thor groaned at the contact, head automatically thrown back. "Oooh."

"Thor, my love, I am the only to ever touch you this way," Loki commanded into his ear as his pressure increased and his tempo got faster, his goal to make this quick and powerful evident.

"The..ah!...only," Thor agreed, reaching out to stroke Loki's hardness through his tunic.

"She will NEVER come between us," Loki bucked into Thor's hot hand.

"Mmmm never," Thor gasped, capturing Loki's mouth with his. Their techniques were sloppy and desperate, all teeth and tongues and desperation.

Loki's fingers swipped over the head, using the precome as lubricant to make his hand go as fast as possible as they both reached that balancing point between suspension and release. It was almost sad how fast they could both come undone when anger and blood lust over took them.

"Oh god please," Thor begged. "L-loki pleassee."

Loki kneeled, taking Thor into his mouth; the warm, wet sensation was all Thor needed to come, most going into Loki's mouth, but some covering Loki's face. It was all Loki needed to come himself, staining his clothes.

They were both gasping. Loki layed his tired head against Thor's bare thigh. Thor's hand ran through his hair lazily.

"Am I as bad as people accuse me of being?" Loki asked quietly, soft tears falling from his eyes, his emotions and mind completely overloaded.

"I am a bit biased, but you're my Loki, and you're a good being essentially. Everyone makes mistakes." Thor kneeled down, using the discarded towel to wipe up Loki's face. "And I will always be here. I will always forgive you."

**I am here to celebrate some fabulous news- this story has officially had over 10,000 views! Yay! I love all of you all so much! Thank you so much for your support!**


	20. Illiterate Barbarians

Tony sat in the feast hall. It was late at night and there was a large celebration taking place. He enjoyed Asgard more than any of the others, except for maybe Fury. But he was there to take in as much information as possible for SHIELD so he didn't count.

Tony pressed his fourth mug of mead to his lips. Whoa- this stuff was strong!

"Dance with me!" Thor laughed loudly, dragging Loki to his feet. Loki rolled his eyes, but his eyes were a bit glassy and his cheeks were flushed. He had obviously been drinking. He was pliable enough to Thor's will, it seemed.

He began to dance around Thor, his steps quick and nimble and filled with inhuman grace. Drink apparently took no hits on the god's balance.

"I don't believe it," Nick shook his head; the two men watched as Loki did some intricate folk dance, Thor barely able to keep up. The God of Mishief was smiling broadly, laughing loudly. He began singing out in some foreign language.

About ten or so of the onlookers started to sing along, but their voices marred the perfection of Loki's melody.

"The freaking prince is making this into a karaoke bar," Nick put a hand over his mouth to hide the uncharacteristic smile.

"He's gorgeous," they heard a woman sigh a few seats away. Tony turned to watch her. She was blond, fairly plain, and totally smitten. Her eyes were locked on Loki's lithe form.

"He's a frost giant!" her friend hissed.

"The majority of all royalty have giant in their family history," she wrinkled her nose.

"You're insane. Thor is my preference," her friend flipped her hair.

"You're telling me that Prince Loki isn't beautiful?" The blond glared.

"Of course he's beautiful," the friend rolled her eyes. "But men aren't supposed to be beautiful. Men are meant to look strong."

"Well, I want a looker," the blond turned back to the object of her affection. "And Prince Loki is the man I would prefer to look at. I'll picture his face whenever I'm...busy," she smirked as her friend slapped her arm. They both laughed.

Tony turned his attention away as their conversation got boring.

He turned his attention to a few big and burly men. They were drinking heavily. Their conversation was loud.

"He was such a pride of Asgard! Now he's fucking his brother- a fuckin' Jotun! What the hell is up with that?" The red-haired man yelled.

"They'll hear you!" His friend tried to hush him, but it was to no avail.

"Let him! He's not MY prince. And I will damn myself before a pledge allegiance to some foreigner!"

Tony got upset at this. He may say a lot of things, but Loki had been so like him- so intelligent, he stood out from his peers until he decided he didn't give a care, and he had, let's face it, daddy issues- that he had come to, reluctantly, care for him.

"I don't suppose he'll be too upset at that," Tony perched next to the man.

"What?" The red head scoffed.

"I mean, if it were me," Tony shrugged, "I wouldn't care if some illiterate barbarian didn't like me or where I came from. After all, at the end of the day, he's still a prince, and you are his lowly subject."

The man stood quickly, grabbing Tony up by his shirt.

"Put him down," Steve touched the man's shoulder. "He's been drinking, that's all. I'm sure he meant no offence."

"Oh, I meant offence," Tony glared at the man. "That's my friend he was talking shit about!"

"Tony, shut the hell up," Steve snapped.

"What's going on?" Loki stepped over.

"Nothing, Prince Loki," the red head put Tony down, face tight and angry.

"Good."

Steve and Tony followed Loki over to a table on the other side of the room.

"Thank you," Loki whispered to Tony.

The man nodded quietly. "Don't think I want to get all warm and fuzzy now, Reindeer Games."

Loki smirked at him before gulping down a pitcher of mead, faster than Tony could think.

"Please," Loki laughed. "I do quick and hard, not warm and fuzzy."

He strutted back off, dancing with Thor again.

"You think he knows what people say?" Bruce came over.

"Without a doubt," Tony said.

"Does he realize how precarious his hold on power is?" Steve questioned.

"Of course, he's not an idiot."

"What will he do about it though?" Nick cocked an eyebrow.

"He'll get married. It's his own victory to those who put him down. Then he'll wait till he and Thor are crowned as kings of Asgard," Tony explained. "It would be useless to try anything before he had less than absolute power."

"What about after? What the hell dies he have planned?"

"Are you really THAT dense? He's Loki. We'll just have to wait and see."

**Hope you all enjoyed it. I thought it would be a nice break to see what the others faced with their allegiances. As for Clint and Natasha- I figure they're just chilled out in their room, doing couple-y stuff. Leave your opinions in a review! I absolutely adore them!**


	21. Eight Reasons

**Time to try something new. Just for this one chapter, it's Loki's POV. Tell me how you like the style change!**

My earliest memories are of Thor. He was smiling down at me, blonde hair short and blue eyes sparkling. I don't recall just what he was talking about, I was too young, but I remember the proud look in his eyes and how animated his face was.

My first prank was against Thor. I made him slip on some fruit peel, a Midgardian banana if I am not mistaken, and I highly doubt that I am. He fell on his rear end, a look of astonishment on his face. His lips were pursed in a little 'o' and his eyes shone with surprise. I cackled, enjoying his surprise more than anything before. When tears shone in his eyes, guilt raced through me and I immediately apologized. I had never wanted to hurt anybody.

My first fight was with Thor. We had been arguing over some trinket we both wanted. I don't remember what item it was, something trivial, I suppose. Either way, it caused Thor to shove me to the ground. Tears immediately filled my eyes. He apologized afterwards, shocked at his own actions. He proceeded to sneak me my favorite tart from the kitchen.

My first day of school was with Thor. I was ecstatic, he less so. I was quickly elevated above him in scholarly rank while he excelerated in physical training. We were two halves to one whole, clearly. It was a sad day when we were seperated in both aspects of life. Still, we managed.

My first kiss was with Thor. Something secret and stolen, a treasure. I had never felt so light, so happy, as I had in that moment. That is not to say that he was the only person I kissed. There were a few others, Amora, who tought me basic magic; her sister Sigyn. The first was because of jealousy; the second was a drunken night that Thor never knew about, wouldn't know if I had anything to say about it. It wasn't when we were together, but it wouldn't stop Thor from going into a fit of jealous rage. After all, I was his first and he was mine. The difference was I was his only.

Our first night was passionate, romantic, and admittedly a little awkward. Neither of us had done any similar feats before, and we obviously weren't going to ask around for advice. The only information we had is what I had read in books, and that was awkward for me to explain. Mostly we went off of instinct. It was one of the most stressful, embarrassing, sensual, and memorable times of my life. The second time that night was better.

My first deep emotional pain was by my brother's hands as well. His abandoning me, multiple times, for Siff. It was after we had made love for the first time. He had told me that he was scared people were going to find out about us, that what we were doing was wrong. It was the first time he had ever expressed doubt for what we were doing, and it pained me more than I ever thought possible. Then I caught him with his tongue down Siff's throat.

I cut off her hair in a moment of pure loathing. That pure, unadulterated loathing never subsided. Especially considering I had to replace her hair anyways.

When I picture the blush on her cheeks, the way her mouth moved with his, the fluttering of her eye lids, I feel sick. Bile rises in my throat much like that first time I saw them, when angry tears clouded my vision and my soul felt burned.

I had ran from that room, silently, before disappearing in the woods where I released the most animalistic sound while my pain exploded in a blast of magical energy that left a crater on the forest floor a good twelve feet deep.

I wouldn't speak to Thor for months. It took him awhile to notice, and much longer to piece together what must have happened. It was in that time that I had had flings with Sigyn and Amora. I found that Amora, although exciting and powerful, was too vindictive for me (this was before I got in touch with my truly merciless side). Besides, she didn't love me; I was just her play thing. Sigyn, on the other hand, was sweet and supportive. She ignored was others said about me and my magic, and she was kind to everyone. Because of this, on the celebration of the day of my birth, I drank heartily and took her to my bed chambers. I could only picture my brother, though, and broke it to her gently that there was someone else. She was disappointed, sad even, but she took it well. She didn't cry in front of me, and never said an ill word about our union. She was a rarity for certain.

Thor didn't seek me out for another two months after the celebration. He was shy, a trait that was never used for my headstrong, rash, proud former flame. He admitted that he was wrong about us not being together, that he had missed me more than words could express. He wasn't articulate about it; Thor never could be articulate, even when it counted. Honestly, it was one of the traits I loved most about him. But I would not give him the satisfaction of knowing this.

"And Siff?" I had asked. His face had shown shock before he had tried to school his expression; it was a failure considering who I was. A liar was easy to spot for the God of Lies.

"What about Siff?"

"Do not treat me as if I am ignorant, stupid, or blind. I am none!"

It was the first time I had ever truly yelled in anger at Thor. He had never seen me lose my temper. Then again, I had never been so bitter.

"Loki...I'm sorry. She's not... she's not you. I thought, maybe I could distract myself. I thought that if I was with someone everyone approved of, it could...make me feel better. Loki, I was wrong. I love you."

The first time Thor said he loved me was then. And I was surprised, I was weakened by sentiment, and so I accepted him back. And be damned if I wasn't happy.

Then all the times when Odin openly prefered Thor to me happened. All the pent up anger and bitterness, all the pain and lack of approval and low self-esteem built up, until eventually I didn't care about them anymore.

That is a lie of course. The god of lies lies to himself as much as he lies to others. Can you blame me though? Truly? I wanted to feel strong, adequate. I fooled myself into believing I didn't need Odin to love me so much.

Then Thor grew wild, blinded by his own pride. The man suffered from hubris. He refused to listen to reason.

And so I let in the Frost Giants.

So quickly, so quickly my life fell to hell on Asgard. My life was a lie, my love was gone, falling for some fucking human wench, I was king, I went to the edge of insanity and dipped my foot into the pool of crazy, killing my biological father and putting Thor in harm's way.

Then I decided to end it all. Just end it. So I let go of the staff.

That time with Thanos, attacking Midgard, my punishment, were so blurry. I was so far gone into that pool of unawareness and uncertainty that I couldn't remember, couldn't THINK.

They dubbed me God of Chaos, of Evil. I don't know how to take that.

But as I stand in front of my mirror on the night before my wedding, inspecting what I have become, a few thigs have become apparent.

1) Thor has always been a part of my life. He is literally a necessity. I go insane without him, and that cannot happen again.

2) We are both necessary to keep Asgard going. I am the brains, the political manipulation, while he is the strength and the public face.

3) The popular comedic ploy of slipping on a banana peel in Midgardian culture is because of me. They can no longer say I added nothing. I caused some of their laughter.

4) I am at my worst, my most vindictive, when I am jealous.

5) If we are discussing healthy choices, Sigyn was probably the person I should have chosen.

6) I love the feel of Thor's arms as they wrap around me now, locking eyes with me in the mirror.

7) We both need hair cuts.

8) There is no way we are making it to the bed.

**So there! Any thoughts? Please review. It makes my day so much brighter. And thank you to all who have followed and favorited!**

**If anyone wants one of Loki's memories in more detail, I might be willing to do some one shots. Just let me know! All my love!**


	22. The Wedding Part One

"The Wedding," she murmured. "I want to hear the story about the Wedding."

The little girl, with ebony hair and blue eyes, looked up at her father. The King couldn't help but smile.

"Haven't you heard that story before?"

"I've only heard it from Mommy, never from you." She was laying in bed, the rich purple sheets in large mountains around her.

"Well...I suppose we'll have to remedy that, won't we?" Thor chuckled. "Let's go get your baby brother, and I'll tell you about one of the happiest days of my life."

XXX

The wedding was a grand occasion, of course. With Frigga and Loki behind it, along with the treasury of Asgard, there was no way out of it. The golden halls were decorated in rich greens and reds; neither prince was willing to give up their signature color. The guest list was filled with several different species and dignitaries. There were representatives from all the realms.

Loki was dressed in a captivating silver tunic. An emerald was the solitary jewel that adorned his neck. The rest of him was simple and elegant. His hair was pushed back in its typical slicked-back style, framing nicely those gorgeous cheek bones.

Natasha and Tony were in the room as he finished getting ready. Natasha was in a long dress matching the color of Loki's emerald. Tony was in charcoal suit with a tie of the matching color scheme. They were to be Loki's party, the people he chose as his (he refused to use the word Bridesmaids)...representatives. His friends.

"Very handsome dress," Tony smirked.

"I know my robes make me look fabulous," Loki grinned right back. "I have waited long enough for this day, Tony. Even your sass will not, excuse the phrase, ruffle my feathers."

Tony rolled his eyes. "You love my sass."

"Of course, it's entertaining."

"Well...if you'll let me butt in on the bromance," Natasha came over, straightening Loki's hair before placing the small crown on his head.

"You look like..." the red head trailed off.

"Like?" Loki cocked an eyebrow.

"Like a king," she whispered.

Loki held his head high, looking at himself in the mirror.

"The question is...am I to be a good one?"

"If you're not, Reindeer Games, we'll take you out before you do too much damage," Tony put an arm around him in a half-hug. The comment, off hand and clever, had truth behind it and they knew it. In fact, Loki was relying on it.

XXX

Thor was never as good at keeping his emotions in check.

"No more mead, Thor!" Steve yanked the goblet away.

"But what if I mess up, Steven? What if I say something wrong and embarrass my beloved?"

"Thor, Loki is not some fair maiden you must woo. He is not some frail princess who is ignorant of your faults," Steve chuckled. "Loki knows you. He grew up with you. You were brothers before you were...together. He loves you, just as much as you love him. And it's not an Earthly marriage. It's just a 'quote stuff back to the king' kind of thing. Right?"

"Yes," Thor nodded.

"Haven't you faced down armies?"

"Ay."

"Didn't you single-handedly best a dragon?"

"Yes, but that was child's play! This is marriage!"

"Didn't YOU propose?"

"Yes!"

"Then what is the point?"

"The point is...I love him. I love him more than I can articulate. And that is more terrifying than any army I can come up against."

"Well now," Steve grinned. "That's nothing to be scared of. If I had the opportunity to be with the person I loved again...I would head long down that aisle." Steve's eyes turned melancholy.

"You're right," Thor smiled. His handmaidens put the crown on his head, fixed his belt, and let him leave.

He stood near Odin by the throne, ready for the duel marriage-coronation.

"You'll be a wonderful husband," Frigga kissed his cheek

As goddess of Marriage, she would oversee that part of the ceremony while Odin crowned them as rulers.

"Look," Frigga pointed at the opening of the hall as Tony, Natasha, Steve, and Volstagg began to process in as grooms-men and -maid. "It's starting."

A/N I am so sorry that this took so long. I feel awful, but I reached a very forceful writer's block when it came to this story. If this seemed forced, I apologize, but I am trying to finish this for my reader's sakes. Yes, we are coming to an end. Hopefully this will end nicely.


	23. The Wedding Part Two

Frigga found that presiding over the union of her two sons was the thing she was most proud of. As weddings go, it was fairly quick. There were no problems or unexpected events. Well, until Thor decided he needed to say something.

Thor cleared his throat, shoulders going back.

"I had many a line memorized to surprise my almost-husband with, as I figured my dear Loki would never forgive me if I sounded like an idiot at his wedding," Thor grinned a breathless smile; the audience chuckled, while Loki smirked, happily going along with this new development. Truly, he had started to get a bit bored. This seemed more fun. "But, looking at him…looking at you, now, I find that everything I wrote can't possibly compare to the vision in front of me. I have yet to find a word to describe you."

"If you read more, perhaps you would have a broader vocabulary," Loki teased. Tony laughed the loudest at this, everyone else unsure how to respond.

"Perhaps, but I doubt that if I read even a hundred thousand tomes I would ever find a word to describe you," blue eyes shone with sincerity. Loki held his breath. Thor wasn't supposed to be romantic, or articulate, yet here he was, being both. "You have been by my side since childhood; first, as my brother and playmate, then as my friend and fellow adventurer, then lover and competition, a dark time of enemy, and now you are to be my husband. I was always known to have bravery. Well, I know this must be fact because it would take the bravest to take on one such as you. You are clever, the most intelligent creature I have ever known. Your wit is sharper than a blade, and any warrior with common sense knows that your skills in sorcery, unmatched, could bring the toughest being to its knees.

"Many have looked down upon you for this, me at times included, but I know now that you are the person I want at my back in a fight, beside me in this throne room, and in front of me in a diplomatic situation, because Valhalla knows you are infinitely more competent than I can ever hope to be. Not to mention that you, my love, are the most beautiful creature I have had the chance to look upon. And I have seen you shape shifted into many a form- and you make them all a sight to see. I wonder why, though I suppose it's the look in your eyes, when you're having fun, when you are being mischievous. You get such a light in them, and it makes me wonder what's going on in that brilliant brain of yours. Then, of course, there's the look you save when you let in show through that you care for something, whether it be our friends, Mother, me, or that cat of yours…see, there it is! It warms your entire features, and I swear not a beauty in the universe could compare when you give me this look.

"I suppose that, what I'm trying to say is I love you. I will follow you anywhere. I will stand beside you, behind you, for you- however you may need me. I will keep you afloat on the dark days, just as you have held my hand through many an injury. I will love you for the rest of my days. I will stay loyal, and I will lean on your advice for as long as it is given. I will trust you, Loki, above all others-"

_Damn it all, Loki, keep your tears to yourself_, he thought as he watched his brother pledge what he most needed to hear.

"-and I will even tolerate the cats you will want in the future. Thank you for making me the happiest being alive on this day. This gift is the best you could give to me."

Thor finished with a blush on his cheeks, proud of his words and the positive reaction on his fiancé.

"I have apparently rubbed off on you, because you have never been so articulate in the years I have known you," Loki smiled. "Now, my turn I suppose?"

"You don't have to," Thor shook his head.

"Of course I do," he rolled his eyes. "Thor…my brave Thor; there isn't a word I know to describe this moment, and our bond right now. Stop looking at me as if I'm some fair maiden; I'm not the one about to cry. Shall I make this short and sweet? I love you, and it would take an oaf bigger than the one I'm about to marry to doubt that. I will fight to spend the rest of my life beside you, and will do whatever is necessary to keep us and the realms safe. Whatever family we have in the future, I know they will be as brilliant and strong as the two of us combined. There is no one I would rather have beside me than you." He paused for a moment before he whispered, very quietly so that only Thor could hear, "Thank you."

The wedding continued on, with a brief but impassioned kiss sealing it all.

And they were happy.

The coronation, the biggest part of the evening, seemed smaller in comparison.

But it wasn't that small.

_Both of you were born to be kings_.

What Odin had said was true. And that is what they became. Asgard's first two kings. Of course, some would argue that Loki, as a Jotun, was intersexed, and therefore could be considered Queen.

Thor would have smote them where they stood.

His husband was that- his _husband_, and he had earned the respect with his title.

And if Nick Fury couldn't bow properly, because he was American and what-the-hell-is-an-absolute-monarchy?, then that was okay.

And if Tony had a bit too much mead and gave an embarrassing speech that involved muffins and aprons and Loki in stiletto heels on a Ferrari? That was okay, too.

And if Bruce went Hulk-Smash on a guest that wanted insult the new king? Well, that was okay as well (not to mention well-deserved).

And if the new kings were a bit overwhelmed and tired and emotionally strung-out when it was time for bed and therefor only consummated their wedding once that night in their new chambers?

In that case, at least they had a few thousand years to make up for it.

XXX


	24. Banana-Nut Muffins

The Avenger's team, excluding their Norse god members, went home after the wedding. It was a heartfelt goodbye, though no one cried. They were sent off with glad tidings and well-wishes, and promises of visitation.

Little did they know they would be invited back to Asgard within the next two years, with an unspecified reason.

There were no wars, only peace and compromise.

There were no deaths or injuries.

There wasn't much of anything to be worried about. Sure, Tony and Steve and the rest of the team had had their own battles on their own. Sure, Natasha and Clint had gotten engaged. Sure, Pepper and Tony had tied the knot finally and were still on top of the world's energy dilemma.

But there wasn't a villain or a bad guy that they couldn't handle. Now, though, they were called to help Thor face his most dangerous threat. He didn't give details.

So when the team arrived on the bifrost and saw the Golden King in all his glory, they didn't understand how he could simultaneously look so happy and so terrified at once.

"Thor, buddy, what's going on?"

"Tony, it is great to see you," Thor greeted him. "Loki will be even happier to see you and Lady Natasha. Did you bring what I requested?"

"Um, yeah, here they are," Steve handed the basket over. "Thor, can you explain something to me?"

"What is it, Captain?"

"Why do you need-"

"Natasha!"

The gleeful voice carried down the bridge. Tony Stark had to do a double-take, because Loki is a lot of things, gleeful not among them.

"Loki!" she smiled back, rushing forward and embracing him. Thor looked a bit angered.

"Careful!"

"I am not made of glass!"

"You should still exercise more caution! You never know-"

"Of course I know! I'm not an idiot, you oaf!"

"Pardon me for being worried!"

"You _aren't _excused!" Loki's mood had turned sour on a dime.

"Whoa, trouble in the love nest?" Clint asked.

"No, why would you say that?" Thor questioned.

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHY WE CAME ACROSS THE UNIVERSE WITH BANANA-NUT MUFFINS, CHICKEN POT PIE, AND HASHBROWN CASSEROLE?!" Bruce yelled.

Loki's eyes brightened. He came over quickly, a hungry grin on his face as he took the basket from Steve.

"Because the baby wanted them."

**(A/N Well, this is certainly a nice beginning to the end. Would you lookie there- my muse suddenly spoke again. I believe it is the presence of sunlight and warmth and thunderstorms. Amazing what they do to my mood. So we get to go through some of the pregnancy experiences, get to actually see the child, and that should bring us to the end. This last leg of the journey is going to be a fun one. Hope you all enjoy the ride. All my love XOXOX)**


End file.
